


Reunion Familiar

by GottiCalavera



Category: 3Below (Cartoons), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Amputación, Control mental, Douxie es James Lake, Gen, Reunion Familiar, Sucesos traumaticos, Trama basada en el libro, Viajes en el tiempo, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottiCalavera/pseuds/GottiCalavera
Summary: Jim había visto de todo, pero nunca estuvo preparado para cierta cosa, siempre tuvo presente que si un día se encontraba a su padre no sería un lindo encuentro. Ahora esta de pie, Douxie le ha dicho que es su padre y necesita de su ayuda para encontrar a su hermano; Jack Lake... {Hecho por GottiCalavera}
Relationships: Douxie & Jack Lake, Jim Lake Jr. & Douxie, Jim Lake Jr. & Douxie & Jack Lake, Jim Lake Jr. & Jack Lake
Kudos: 1





	1. Heredero

**Author's Note:**

> Douxie/James le pide ayuda a Jim para encontrar a Jack.

Después de varios días de viaje, donde los humanos y el sol (aunque a este pudieron evitarlo usando sombrillas) eran un peligro constante, los trolls por fin llegaron a su nuevo hogar en Jersey. Siendo guiados por Blinky como su nuevo líder, y los trollhunters; Jim “El verdugo de Bular” y Claire “Maestra de sombras”.

Pero cuando todo parecía marchar bien en lo que se asientan en el suelo subterráneo, una amenaza asecha en la obscuridad y ataca a diestra y siniestra a los trolls.

El pánico se ha apoderado, el deseo esperanzador de una vida más tranquila después de “La Noche Eterna” parece lejano de nuevo.

Noches han pasado en busca de aquel invasor peligroso, sin saber el porqué de dichos ataques o si ese invasor si sea humano o no, eso no importa… Pero se sabe que los quiere lejos de aquí y puede mancharse las manos para conseguirlo.

Y entre el patrullaje en busca de pistas, luces danzantes aparecen en el busco guiando un camino, trampa o no, Jim las seguiría si aquellas luces lo guían al “Monstruo Blindado”.

|| • ||

Jim miró a Douxie, confundido porque el camino de luces lo llevó a él, intenta preguntar algo, pero Douxie se le adelantado.

“Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Junior”

A Jim ya no le salen las palabras, se quedan atoradas por la sorpresa; comienza a recordar, aquel armario lleno de cajas que contienen álbumes de fotos y otras cosas…

“Sé que es poco creíble, pero es la verdad. Y aunque es muy descarado de mi parte pedirte ayuda, somos familia después de todo”

Siempre quiso deshacerse de las fotos que ya no sirven, «él» ya no está con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Para qué conservar las fotos?

“¿Sabes…? Nunca pensé volverte a ver bajo estas condiciones. Tampoco en la situación que tienes ¡Es mucho por procesar! ¿Cierto?”

Nunca vio las verdaderas dimensiones del abandono de su padre, sabe que sus padres eran muy jóvenes cuando lo tuvieron, siempre fue difícil para su madre, ella fue siempre fue la más afectada.

“Siempre creí que cuando te volviera a ver; estarías muy viejo, te habrías graduado o posiblemente ya serías un papá mejor de lo que yo fui. Esto de los viajes en el tiempo junto con la magia que se acumula hace que uno pierda la cabeza”

Sin poder decir aun las palabras en su garganta, puede reconocer el gran parentesco entre «él» y Douxie, incluso si no lleva lentes y su cabello sea tan distinto. Pero sigue siendo imposible que algo así ocurra…

“Uno de mis deseos es que jamás estuvieras envuelto en esto. Pero tal parece que nunca aprendí bien sobre las leyes de sangre y de generaciones ¡Al final pagaste mis platos rotos!”

¿Desde cuándo la distancia entre ellos se había vuelto tan corta? Solo queda un metro y un poco más, Douxie estira en frente suyo, en busca de estrechar la de Jim como si cierran un trato.

“Entonces… ¿Quieres ayudar a tu padre, Junior?”

Ante aquellas palabras, los sentimientos que se habían arremolinado en su cabeza le dieron permiso de reaccionar, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos? ¿Sabe todo el daño que ocasiono con su partida? ¿Acaso tenía la mínima idea de lo mucho que paso su madre?

Fue un movimiento rápido al igual que sus pensamientos, invoco a su espada y dirigió la punta del filo a su perfil.

― ¿¡¡Esto es una maldita broma!!?―rugió cual troll.

¿Era normal sentir tanta rabia en este momento? Necesitaba una forma de calmarse, ya que si no lo conseguía, los instintos le harían una mala jugada del cual se arrepentiría. Las palabras de Douxie no resuenan por el momento, respira en hondo y busca otro ruido.

Y lo encuentra… unos pasos y el sonido de maleza moviéndose a causa de unas pequeñas manos que conoce bien.

― ¿Douxie?―la dulce voz de Claire aparece.

― ¡Hola, nuerita!―pero la de Douxie parece solaparla.

Claire lo mira confundido, no entiende tal escena; ver a su novio mitad troll con su espada a punta de amenaza contra aquel chico rockero, pide explicaciones. Douxie comienza hablar de nuevo y la joven mira con asombro aquello mientras Jim deja la espada e intenta calmarse.

Posiblemente tiene un shock por tal información.

―En resumen, por lo poco que has dicho, dices ser James Lake, mi…―Jim hace una pausa y suspira en largo―… progenitor―Douxie se queja, pero Jim prosigue. ― Que en vez de abandonar a su familia por su novia para formar un grupo de esquí ¡¡¡Realmente hizo un viaje en el tiempo y también es hechicero!!!

―Correcto―el rockero afirma ligero sin importar la mirada fiera de Jim.

Claire interviene, aun confundida por la situación, lo hace en un intento de aliviar la tensión; pero también de buscar algún solución―A pesar que hemos pasado por muchas cosas extrañas, está gana por mucho―posa su vista en Douxie―Aunque no tienes nada para comprobarlo ¿cierto?

―La repuesta sería… técnicamente no, lady―exclama algo nervioso, sin sonar muy convencido la respuesta que les dio―Aún los recuerdos revueltos y creo que Junior no quiera traer viejas heridas.

Jim está harto, así que con paso pesado se va―No tenemos tiempo para esto, Nuevo Mercado-Troll está siendo atacado―gruñó sin más y siguió con pasos constantes para regresar por donde vino.

¡Era absurdo! ¡¡No había forma que ellos dos fueran la misma persona!!

―No me dejas alternativa, lo tendré que hacer―su tono parecía un regaño paterno si n ganas de hacer cierto cometido.

― ¿Y qué piensas hacer?―desafió y le ofreció un último vistazo por el rabillo del ojo.

Douxie comenzó a silbar y marcar tiempo entre notas, Jim en un principio no sabía a qué llevaría eso, pero tan pronto entendió la tonada; sus ojos se dilataron cual animal asustado y el corazón le palpita de forma rápida y lenta, siente escalofríos como algo horrible hay tras suyo.

Recuerdos le invaden, donde despierta una mañana y el mundo a sus ojos era demasiado grande porque era muy pequeño. El aroma de panqueques recién hechos embriaga la casa y hace un camino en la cocina, en el aire no solo está ese olor; también está el canto del hombre que las cocina.

Melodías improvisadas salen de su boca y su humor es burbujeante al ver a su pequeño hijo despierto, por lo que cambia su canción para él; porque Jim se merecía una canción para él y sus panqueques de moras. Él era razón para levantarse temprano, él era razón para querer ayudar hacer panqueques… él era razón para cocinar.

La silueta de aquel recuerdo fantasma le queda perfecta a Douxie, tiembla por las emociones arremolinadas y siente los ojos húmedos. Da media vuelta y huye.

|| ~ ||

― ¡Jim, espera!―grita e intenta alcanzarlo, pero ¿Qué puede hacer Claire si no tiene su Vara de las Sombras u otra forma de atraparlo?

― **¡** Wow~! En serio se lo tomo mal―tales palabras a la ligera de Douxie, sin pizca de culpa a lo que acaba de ocurrir solo la hacen rabiar.

Lo enfrenta con el rostro fruncido― ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?―Claire se pregunta en la mente « ¿Por qué usar algo tan horrible? ¿A qué quiere llegar con esto?»

―Era la única forma―responde sin inmutarse ante los reclamos― ¿Querías que volviera a tener mi edad actual? Porque no lo puedo hacer, estar atrapado en este cuerpo con esta edad, es un asco; sin ofender.

Claire lo ve como tiempo perdido, por lo que da media vuelta―No me ofendo, y es mejor que te vayas―no lo pedía, lo avisaba. Douxie parecía más una amenaza que una ayuda para Jim, era mejor que estuvieran lejos.

―Por lo menos fui honesto, y no guardo secretos...―Claire detiene su paso ante aunque esa oración.

― ¿De qué hablas?―intenta no tragar en grueso y mantenerse firme.

―Quiero decir…―Douxie agarra su muñeca izquierda―Sé lo que le ocurre a tu muñeca.

Claire respinga ante ese toque invasivo, murmura algo con recelo que de seguro no eran buenas cosas.

― ¡No me mires así!―reclama en grito su actitud, Douxie suspira y opta por otra alternativa.

Alza una de sus manos, y jala las múltiples pulseras que tiene hacia abajo para dejar la muñeca descubierta, en ella, se podía ver sus venas de cierta tonalidad dorada y manchas tanto blancas como negras, eso estaba dentro de la piel.

― Solo quiero verificar ¿Qué tanta magia tienes?―explico con calma.

Con aquella mano con la muñeca descubierta le pidió a Claire la suya; ella duda, pero al final cede y quita la pulsera en su muñeca. En vez de un trazo dorado, hay líneas purpuras y las manchas son en su totalidad negra, como un rara naturaleza nocturna.

― ¡Oh, magia negra~! Ya está estable―menciona con felicidad―Podrías hacer grandes cosas con un poder así.

―Estas muy cerca―se queja la joven.

―Lo siento―Douxie retrocede unos cuentos pasos―Por lo general me acerco mucho para poder ver el aura de las personas. No me gusta usar mis lentes para eso, porque cansa mucho―se pone un poco nervioso―No me malinterpretes, pero solo me gustan las mujeres de mi edad…

Claire no sabe cómo procesar aquella información, más si la imagen visual es un muchacho casi de su edad que admite tener sentimientos por personas más grandes que él. Es incomodo, Douxie percibe eso y cambia el tema rápido mientras la ayuda a encontrar el camino de regreso a Nuevo Mercado-Troll.

|| ~ ||

Blinky consiguió tranquilizar a los trolls que habían visto como los cazatrolles se seguían el camino de luces, aunque la preocupación de ellos era contagiosa; era de temer dicho invasor ya que parecía un temible adversario con sus dos espadas, ha dejado tantos heridos que teme que Claire y Jim no regresen en una pieza.

Cuando al fin se decidió por salir en busca de Maese Jim y Claire, el sonido de un portazo lo alertó; varios ruidos invadían el nuevo lugar donde sería la biblioteca de Nuevo Mercado-Troll.

― ¿Maese Jim? ¿Joven Claire…? ¿Son ustedes?―con valor se fue acercado a dichos estruendos con las manos firmes en su bastón.

Grata fue su sorpresa al ver a Mease Jim entre los destrozos con las piernas abrazadas y la cabeza escondida.

― ¡¡Oh por Kanjigar!! ¡Qué bueno es usted!―su alegría era notoria, pero al percibir un estado negativo de su joven pupilo cambio su tono― ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece algo enojado… o quizás confundido. Cualquiera que sea la causa, no debió de desquitarse con mis libros―al no recibir ninguna respuesta, tomo asiento a lado suyo preocupado― ¿Quiere hablar de ello, Maese Jim?

Jim levantó la mirada para verlo con los ojos vidriosos, las lágrimas han comenzado a embarrar sus mejillas y las intenta detener sin éxito con las manos― Blinky… ¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste la verdad de Dictatious?

Aquella pregunta era sorpresiva, pero ante tal condición de Mease Jim, aclaro su garganta y se sinceró como no lo pudo hacer en su debido tiempo― ¡Muy enojado! ¡Ese canalla me traicionó!―braveo y hasta alzo un poco el bastón con alegato.

Aún queda lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ya no las derrama, en cambio frunce en ceño―Exacto, estás en todo tu derecho.

―Usted mismo lo vio, quemé mis libros de lo molesto que estaba, había fingido su muerte y se fue del lado de los Gumm-Gumms…―hizo una pausa y su tono cambio―Pero también me sentía preocupado, no sabía porque lo hizo, después de todo, es mi hermano.

― ¡No es así!

― ¿Qué le pasa, Maese Jim? ¿Por qué actúa de esa manera? Sabe que puede confiar en mi…

Antes que Jim pudiera decir algo al respecto, el llamado « ¡Cazatrolles! » resonó en la habitación.

—Oh, también estas aquí, Lord Galadrigal—exclamo Merlín— ¿Qué sucedió con las luces?

Jim le ofreció una mirada―Aunque haya pasado algo...―dio pausa y una pequeña inclinación en la cabeza―Dudo que sea importante.

Blinky lo observo pensativo, sabía que algo le ocurría en su cabeza, eso solo suma más angustias.

―Joven Cazatroles, ¿De verdad no es importante?

Levanto la cara con unos ojos fieros― ¡¿Por qué debería de serlo!?―la voz era fuerte, casi un rugido― ¿O es qué acaso sabes de ello?

No sería ni la primera ni la última vez que Merlín tuviera tales conocimientos, dar una verdad a medias en la espera de darla completa en momentos desesperados o inconvenientes.

Merlín camino en su dirección y lo paso de largo― ¿Y si supiera de ello?―giro la cabeza y lo vio por el rabillo del ojo― ¿Qué te gustaría saber?―Jim trago en grueso y escucho atento…

»―Desde el inicio de todo, el destino y el tiempo juegan juntos, siempre fue incomprensible. Tanto trolls, como humanos o cualquier otra criatura, su juego… Incluso para mí, a veces es difícil de entender, pero hay cosas que ellos ni olvidan; La sangre es un ejemplo. Recuerda eso, Joven Cazatrolles ― le ofreció una última mirada y compuso su postura.

Blinky alzo las cejas un tanto confundido― ¿Qué significa todo eso?

―Es solo una advertencia para el futuro cercano―explico sin más el viejo mago.

Antes que Blinky pudiera cuestionar más el criterio de Merlín, el llamado de un joven que acompañaba a Calire resonó por toda la estancia «¡¡JUNIOR!!», ante está palabra Jim salió de su trance y le ofreció un ceño fruncido a Claire.

― Fue muy grosero de tu parte que nos dejarás a Claire y a mi en el bos-…―el joven desconocido no se pudo quejar mucho, su voz murmuro un pequeño “¿Qué?”.

―Claire ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí?―hablo Jim un tanto malhumorado.

―Él me siguió, yo no pude hacer na-…―intento explicar, pero quedo a medas debido a otro grito.

― ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?―Douxie parecía igual de molesto o más que Jim, pero se debía a Merlín―Aléjate de él, JR―advirtió poniendo una mano en el pecho de la armadura, donde podría estar el amuleto.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? Y deja de llamarme así.

Merlín volvió a tomar la palabra―Tarde como siempre.

Aquello desafío el temple tranquilo de Douxie, sin dar explicaciones algunas el brillo de la armadura revoloteo entre sus dedos y del pecho de Jim materializo a la espada Eclipse sin el mayor esfuerzo; en un chistar ya tenía la espada contra el cuello de Merlín.

― ¡Retráctate, anciano!―exigió con rabia.

Merlín seguí con las manos en la espalda, no se veía intimidado a pesar de la situación― No seas tan errático, Douxie… O debería decir, discípulo James Lake. El primer **NO** Trollhunters.

Los ojos de Douxie disparaban un destello inusual, tanto Merlín como él sabían de qué era eso, pero para las voces en el fondo donde uno pronuncia el nombre Deya La Libertadora ante tal sorpresa mientras que otra exige una explicación de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

―Solo es un encuentro amistoso entre maestro y discípulo―respondió Merlín ante la exigencia de Claire.

―Me sorprende que no me llames marioneta―se bufó Douxie dando fuerza al agarre.

― ¡Por Gaia! Sabes muy bien que la espada no puede dañarme, Y dudo que tengas la suficiente magia para lastimarte―dio pausa y levanto la vista―Además, tal vez le debas explicaciones a alguien.

― ¿A quién?

Una mano se posó en su hombro― ¿Qué hiciste, papá?

Douxie miró por el rabillo como Jim tenía el rostro de duda y preocupación, pero solo podía pensar en una cosa― ¿¡Me llamaste papá!?―junto sus manos de la emoción y con esas opción la espada despareció.

Merlín se golpe la frente ante la inmadurez de su “joven” ex-aprendiz―Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, no sé porque pensé que tu travesía te haría cambiar―apartó su mano―De seguro no estás aquí por el amuleto.

Jim lo tomo de ambos hombros―Escúchame, Douxie, James o quien quieras que seas―su tono de voz volvió hacer brusco― ¿Cómo podemos confiar de ti de todos modos? Necesitamos que nos digas la verdad.

Douxie lo miró enternecido―Wow, Jr. Arruinaste un bello momento―ignorando la queja que tuvo Jim ante la frase, se encogió de hombros―Pero si tú insistes―dio media vuelta y dirigió sus palabras al troll de cuatro brazos―Disculpe, jefe. ¿O prefieren que lo llamen Lord Galadrigal? ¿Puede cubrirle los ojos a la señorita?

―Que extraña petición―a pesar de ello, lo hizo, cubrió los ojos de Claire con sus manos.

Se arremango más las mangas y le ofreció un gesto a la chica sin importar que ella pudiera verlo―Descuida, nuerita, solo será por unos momentos.

Puso de nuevo sus manos en el yelmo de Jim

― ¿Quieres una prueba de que soy de fiar? La tendrás.

Chispas volvieron a brotar de la armadura, hicieron vibraciones de campana que acompañaban a esos destellos rojos… un objeto esférico salía de ello.

―El amuleto te escogió… porque sintió tu corazón.

La piedra que antes había sido roja, la misma piedra que uso para encontrar a Merlín, aquella misma que le da el poder a su amuleto; se volvía poco a poco en su característico azul brillante.

―Agitándose con rapidez y bombeando sangre azul.

Con la piedra en su mano, las piezas volvieron a su orden y regreso el amuleto.

―Igual al del hombre para que fue creada.

― ¡Por las barbas de Vendel!―el grito de Blinky deshizo el ambiente heroico por el cual Douxie había explicado, sin mencionar que aparto sus manos de los ojos de Claire, ahora esta roja como un tomate―Eso quiere decir, ¿¡Qué ayudaste a crear el amuleto!?

Douxie chasqueo los dedos y consiguió que Jim estuviera más presentable― **J** efe, más cuidado con la señorita, pero básicamente, sí―desvio su mirada al amuleto―Pude quitarte el amuleto, ha regresado a su forma arcaica; beta en otras palabras. Tomará tiempo para que funcione como antes, por ahora, solo podrás invocar la espada, solo ayude hacerlo, para encontrar a Jack; mi hermano―levanto a la vista y le ofreció el amuleto―Así que dime, ya lo sabes todo ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Era mucho por procesar, ¿En verdad era su padre? ¿Por qué se le ocurrió volver en este momento? ¿El amuleto no era suyo? ¿Solo era un sustito? ¿Tenía un tío? ¿Y por qué debía de ayudarlo a buscarlo? ¿No esta jugando con él?

Pero solo tenía una frase en su mente, estrecho su mano en busca de agarrar el amuleto.

―No confió en ti― miró el amuleto ahora en sus manos―Puede que sea verdad todo lo que has dicho, pero no significa que mi obligación sea confiar en ti―lo apretó fuerte consiguió y lo miró―No hay trato.

Douxie lo mira con cierta decepción con la mano vacía aun extendida, ¿De verdad se puso así por negarse a ayudarlo? Quería repicar todos esos años de negligencia paternal, pero se detuvo cunado se rostro sonrió.

―Está bien, no te preocupes―dio pasos largos y se puso en frente de Claire con las manos juntas, sus dedos índices tocan el largo de su nariz en una postura pensativa―Entonces, nuerita…―Jim le llama la atención, pero solo es ignorado―Está es mi última oferta…

― ¿Por qué piensas que voy aceptar?―exclama de manera cortante, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, tampoco estaba segura de confiar en él.

―Ni siquiera te he dicho nada aún―agarra aire mientras Claire cruza los brazos― Aparte de ayudarlos con el invasor, te ayudare en lo que pueda para que puedas manejar la magia… Y eso incluye poder traer a JR a la normalidad ―los ojos de Claire se abrieron ante aquella oferta― Solo pido que me ayuden a encontrar a Jack―Douxie extendió la mano― ¿Aceptas?

Claire no lo pensó dos veces y estrecho su mano―Acepto.


	2. Hechicero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douxie se comporta extraño, por lo que Jim y Claire deciden intervenir

―En resumen… Douxie, nuestro compañero. Resulto ser un viajero del tiempo / tu padre / mago / discípulo de Merlín. Te ayudo a quitarte la armadura y también ayudará a Claire a controlar magia negra ¡Sí que tuviste una semana pesada, Jimbo!―Toby estaba al otro lado de la pantalla del celular de Jim.

―Ni que lo digas.

Le dio un bocado a su burrito y siguió la charla― ¿Te enojaste con ella… por aceptar tan rápido?

―Bueno, sí-

Toby interrumpió― ¡Déjame adivinar por cuanto tiempo! ¿Cinco horas?

Ante la respuesta, Jim abrió los ojos en sorpresa―Tres horas―admitió con un sonrojo azulado en los cachetes.

Era muy difícil para Jim enojarse tanto tiempo con Claire, era imposible en palabras de Tobes.

―Wow, Jimbo ¡Eres una roca~!―se burló un poco y después suavizo su voz― ¿Y estás bien con eso?

―Solo estaba enojado por lo que sucedía y también porque lo había ocultado, pero lo entiendo por como Merlín la trata ahora… de cierta forma, tenemos suerte que él se ofrezca―respiro en hondo― ¿Qué tal si cambiamos de tema?

― ¿Seguro?―pregunta un tanto preocupado.

Le gustaría mucho que Tobes estuviera aquí con él, parecía que todos le estaban dando la espalda para darle prioridad a Douxie ante una amenaza que ninguno está preparado, lo extraña mucho. Pero no puede pedirle algo así, podría resolver esto, aunque le gustaría tener su apoyo en persona.

Una mentira blanca no haría daño― ¡Claro, Tobes! ¿Qué ocurrió con los aliens?

Toby cambio su ceño preocupado por uno burlón― ¡Arkiridianos! Tienes suerte que Aja y Krel no te escucharon; déjame recapitular…―empezó a contar con sus dedos ya que había terminado su burrito.

»―Aja y Varvatos regresaron a su planeta (junto con Eli). Gane un premio por mi película. Y Krel tiene un asistente para sus proyectos de genio, si ellos salen para finales del año, ganare la apuesta que hice con Mary. También he estado pasando mi tiempo con Steve desde que Eli y Aja no están ¡¿Puedes creerlo!? ¿¿¡Yo y Steve como amigos!?? Ni en mis sueños más locos lo había visto…

―Wow, ¡esas si son noticias! Prefería estar…―Jim fue interrumpido por un estruendo, y eso solo significaba dos cosas; problemas y Douxie.

― ¿¡Qué fue eso!?―pregunto Toby en la otra línea.

―Me tengo que ir, hablamos al rato…―corto la llamada y salió de la habitación corriendo― ¡Claire!―si algo le pasaba a Claire a causa de Douxie, padre o no o incluso ser humano, lo destrozaría― ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Qué le hiciste?―grito esas preguntas al llegar a la nueva “Forja del Heroe”.

Douxie solo señalo con el pulgar―Está por allá.

Claire se estaba levantando con cierto esfuerzo del suelo, se veía que le dolía el cuerpo, como su hubiera caído de algún lugar alto.

Sin chistar, Jim fue a su lado― ¡Por Deya, Claire! ¿Te encuentras bien?―pregunto con cuidado mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

―Sí, no te preocupes, Jim. No fue nada.

― ¿Qué paso aquí?―pregunta a Douxie con el ceño fruncido, parece que es la única expresión que tiene cuando se dirige al aquel mago de estilo punk. 

―Solo practicaba con ella, y le pedí una sencilla cosa―respondió tranquilo.

― ¿¡Sencilla!? ¡Ese estruendo de seguro se escuchó al otro lado de-…!

― ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¡Douxie estás sangrando!!―la interrupción de Claire no era una mentira.

Era cierto, Douxie tenía una herida en la cabeza que comenzaba a llenar su rostro de sangre, pero conforme corría la sangre hacía abajo se volvía de una tonalidad de azul.

―Creo que tengo la culpa, nuerita―hablo sereno, sin importar de la gravedad de la herida―Jr, le pedí a Lady Claire que me quitara la taza que puse en mi cabeza, pero al querer levitarla; se rompió en muchos pedazos y la mando a volar ¡Por suerte, estás a salvo!

Jim suspiro al ver la cantidad de sangre―Voy por el botiquín.

Jim era el indicado para tratar las lesiones de aquel brujo, le ayudo a muchas formas a su mamá para que consiguiera su título de doctor, sabe primeros auxilios a la perfección, incluso sabe RSP; lo puede hacer mientras pueda tararear aquella canción para tener el ritmo. Por suerte, no usaría ese método con Douxie, solo eran cortas en su cabeza, por lo que lo mejor era desinfectar las heridas y luego unos vendajes.

Mientras Jim lo atiende, Douxie empieza hablar con Claire―Solo había un 10% que esto pudiera suceder, lo más probable es que me hubieras destruido.

― ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste si sabias que la probabilidad era alta?

― Así no sería divertido y no podría ver que tanto potencial tienes―dijo con una sonrisa―Tardarías como unos 20 o 30…

― ¿Días? ¿Semanas?

―Tal vez 50, y dudó que haya mucho tiempo para eso―hizo una pausa y miro el trabajo casi terminado de Jim― ¡Wow, Barbs te enseño bien!

―No abuses de tu suerte―amenazo mientras aprieta las vendas.

―Okay.

―Entonces… A este paso sería inútil, ¿habrá una forma de avanzar más rápido?

Ya vendando, Douxie vuelve a dar sus palabras por ella―Existe, pero es más laboriosa.

|| • ||

― ¡Si hubieras dicho que tendría que leer! ¡Ya habría avances desde hace una semana!―exclamó Claire con un libro en las manos.

La respuesta era buscar en libros, ir a la teoría, investigar las posibilidades de revertir aquel hechizo tan específico que tenía a Jim transformado en troll, buscar antecedentes y todo un proceso de estudios para llegar a una solución.

Era mejor que practicar a lo bruto.

Douxie la miro apenado, está bajando libros de los estantes― ¡Oups! Una disculpa, pero Lady Fontaine era más de práctica que teoría, pensé que serías igual.

― ¿Quién es Lady…?

No deja que termine su pregunta al momento que Douxie vuelve hablar en un tono más serio, no del juguetón y un tanto tranquilo que siempre usa―Recuerda, por el momento no podrás usar magia con las manos libres, necesitaras un objeto o algo para canalizarlo.

»―Puede que tu magia está controlada para que no pierdas la cordura, pero la cantidad que usas para pequeños trucos es exagerada y no tienes armonía al emplearla. Por lo que, ¡Esta será tu nueva vara!―exclamo con la vara alzada en lo alto.

― ¿De dónde sacaste eso?―por alguna razón, se le hace familiar aquella vara.

―Transforme la horquilla de tu cabello en esto.

― ¿¡Es en serio!? Llevo varias semanas rociándolo con vainilla para que Jim no se lo coma ¡Era un regalo de mi abuela!

Douxie ignoro la molestia de Claire y puso la vara frente de ella―Ahora intenta volverla una horquilla de nuevo y viceversa, pero sin sentimientos negativos, busca otras formas.

|| ~ ||

Jim había llegado a la biblioteca después de haber atendido otro llamado de una pelea entre gnomos, el miedo siempre lo ha mantenido alerta y esa no era la excepción, hubo algo de miedo que alguien le diera con un objeto largo, como un bate en estos momentos. Lo esquivo sin problemas, pero estaba sorprendido, pero no por el ataque, sino por el objeto que traía Claire en las manos.

― ¿Qué opinas?―pregunto sin apartar la nueva vara del cuello

Jim le dio un vistazo, era de un color un tanto rosado metálico y parecía en la cabeza a figura una rosa abriéndose, era una rosa la vara― ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

―Douxie dijo que necesitaba un objeto para canalizar mi magia, transformo mi horquilla en esto y la tengo que volver a la normalidad con otra emoción que no sea ira o miedo―explicó.

Jim alza las cejas― ¿El sentimiento de atacarme cuenta?

Claire da un suspiro rendida, y baja la vara―No.

Jim le sonríe, intente hacerla sentir mejor, así que la abraza―Tranquila, lo lograrás―le da un pequeño beso en mejilla.

Como si de los cuentos de hadas se trata, la vara vuelve hacer su forma original; una horquilla para el cabello―No lo digas, de por si es cursi lo que acaba de pasar―dice Claire con las mejillas coloradas.

Jim solo asiente con la cabeza a la par que frota mejilla contra mejilla; tonto y enamorado.

―Eso fue muy lindo, me hubiese gustado tomar una foto―el ambiente se ha roto por aquella voz, por lo que los dos se separan―Estos libros también pueden servir.

Blinky se ha unido con más libros, estuvo ayudando a Douxie a conseguir algunos en específicos― ¡Lastimosamente! Me atrevo a pensar que los libros que necesitaba fueran los que queme, su conocimiento nos hubiera hecho de ayuda.

―Puede que sí, puede que no. Para los magos, el conocimiento es por medio del discurso oral, las enseñanzas traspasadas en libros eran escasos y posiblemente gran parte de ellos no los tienes. Tal vez están en Europa.

― ¿Es eso cierto?―pregunta Blinky fascinado por aquella información.

―Lo olvide―dice Douxie sin más, perdiendo la sintonía de la conversación.

―Das muchas respuestas ambiguas que no parecen tener sentido―enfrenta Jim un tanto harto de aquella situación―Apenas si tenemos suerte que tú y Merlín hicieran ese campo de fuerza para que ese invasor no dañará a nadie más.

Douxie no se quedó atrás, también estaba enojado, pero por la mención de aquel mago “poderoso”―Aunque fue desagradable esa colaboración, por lo menos nos da tiempo, las probabilidades de un ataque ante el mínimo descuido son altas…

― “¡No hay tiempo!” “¡Esas probabilidades!” “¡Aquel porcentaje!” ¡¡Solo estás parloteando, de seguro no sabes lo que dices!!

Ante el calor de la discusión Blinky tomo lugar junto a Claire, que no solo se ha recogido el cabello, sino que también agarro los nuevos libros que trajeron Douxie y Blinky para investigar; sigue leyendo mientras ignora aquellos dos.

― ¿Deberíamos intervenir está disputa?―comenta Blinky un tanto preocupado por tantas discusiones entre ese par.

―Mientras Jim no saque la espada, solo podemos dejar que sigan discutiendo―da vuelta de página―Aún hay demasiada tensión, lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlo cuando esté más calmado.

― ¿Por qué debería ser así? Sé que Maese Jim está a la defensiva por asuntos del pasado. Pero la ayuda de Cid James…

―Douxie―Claire corrige.

Los dos tienen un acuerdo de llamar a “Douxie” por ese nombre, Jim sigue sin asimilar que se llame James, parece que es la única cosa en la que esos dos estén de acuerdo; llamar a “Douxie” por “Douxie”

―Cierto, Douxie… Su ayuda es fundamental ya que parece conocedor de tanto magia oscura como blanca, sus acciones pasadas son cuestionables, pero por desgracia, los conocimientos que adquirió son…

― ¡Creo que encontré algo!―lo interrumpe y le muestra la página que está leyendo.

―Pero si solo es… ¡Por la gracia de Deya! ¿¡Es lo que creo que quieres hacer!?―exclama Blinky al leer el título de ese capítulo.

Dice “mascara” en trolles.

|| • ||

Todo es oscuro, siente los pulmones agitados, como si hubiera corrido muy rápido, o pedaleado a costa de no ser atrapado por aquella bestia…

« ¡Hijo! ¡¡Hijo!! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? ¿¡Donde está tu hermano!? »

—Papá, los monstruos lo tienen, debajo del puente, lo tiene…

No puede decir bien sus palabras, las lágrimas lo están ahogando, pero espera ser entendido y que los adultos a buscar a Jack debajo del puente.

« ¡Hijo, cálmate! ¡Dilo con claridad! »

—Lo tienen, papá, se lo llevaron… se lo llevaron…

Lo sigue diciendo, nadie le cree, nadie le hace caso, sabe que la próxima vez vaya por leche, uno de las caras del cartón encontrará la cara chimuela de Jack con la leyenda “Se busca”

« ¿¡Quiénes!? ¡¡¡Responde!!! »

.

.

.

« Más rápido, Jimmy… Esto es un atajo »

—¡¡No pienso ir allí, Jack!!

Él no quería ir al puente, ahora la bicicleta se ha roto, tienen heridas por la caída y ha dicho el nombre de Jack… a una persona que no es Jack.

.

.

.

« James, tienes que decirme ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? »

—Barbs, yo…

Los medicamentos nunca fueron para los monstruos, porque ellos son reales, son trolls que viven bajo el puente, son bestias que buscan la carne fresca de bebé. Los vio, querían entrar a la cuna de Jim.

¿Bárbara le va creer que son de verdad y no es él teniendo otro ataque?

**« ¡Porqué me abandonaste! »**

*****

Douxie se despierta, el sudor le cubre gran parte del rostro y se le pegan los cabellos a la piel. Intenta controlar su respiración, ya no quiere que la culpa vuelva azotarlo en las noches, no de nuevo; perdió la receta y no puede ir por las pastillas, solo le queda usar magia como último recurso.

―Demonios, pesadillas de nuevo―cubre su rostro con las manos, ya no agitado, pero quiere llorar.

|| ~ ||

― ¡Ah, chinga-…¿troles?! Douxie ¿Cuánto llevas en la cocina?―Claire solo quería un vaso de agua antes de volver a dormir con Jim.

No esperaba ver a Douxie en la oscuridad de la cocina con una taza humeante sin darle un solo sorbo, metido en sus pensamientos sin importar que el calor de la taza pudiera quemarlo.

―No sé ¿Horas?―respondió de forma vaga.

― ¿Otra vez?

Douxie se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar para ir a su habitación―Sí, bueno, no hay tiempo para dormir y más por esa estupenda idea que tuviste… Aún tenemos que trabajar en ello, no es fácil lo que planeas hacer, pero funcionará y bueno, también necesitamos ingredientes y toda la cosa…―dio respuestas incompletas.

Claire estaba preocupada, ya tenía una idea de lo que había pasado; no esperaba enfrentarse a eso de nuevo. No le dijo nada y Douxie volvió a su habitación, pensó por un momento las cosas y fue directo a la habitación que compartía con Jim.

Fue a la cama y comenzó a moverlo para desperlo― ¡Jim, Despierta! ¡¡Algo raro le pasa a Douxie…!!

Jim comenzó abrir los ojos algo adormilado―Siempre hay algo raro con él, vuelve a dormir…

―Volvió a aparecerse en la cocina…

― ¿¡De nuevo!? ¿Estaba usando mis cazuelas?―rasco un ojo con algo de sueño, intentando despertar para comprender bien lo que decía Claire.

―No, solo se preparó un té, pero…―esa pausa hizo que Jim al fin se despertara por completo, ahora espera el fin de la oración de Claire―Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad…

Jim frunce el ceño y sale de la cama― ¡Ese mentiroso! ¡De seguro es sirviente de Morgana!

―O está en proceso de ser poseído por ella―razono Claire, sabe lo que se siente aquello y espera que sea eso y no la hipótesis de Jim―Dudo que Morgana pueda poseerlo estando en el lugar de las sombras, aun así, no podemos confiar del todo las limitaciones de Morgana…

»―Existe un hechizo para entrar a la mente de alguien mientras duerme, podríamos intentarlo para saber si ocurre algo ahí…

― ¿Segura que podrás usar ese hechizo?―pregunta un tanto moderado, sabe que los poderes de Claire tiene limitaciones.

―No te preocupes, estaremos seguros si tenemos un ancla poderosa para cada uno…

En silencio y con las manos agarradas llegaron a la habitación de Douxie, había vuelto a dormir. Claire ya puede hacer el hechizo.

|| • ||

La mente de Douxie se manifestaba con escaleras que descendían como si se trata de un pozo, pero también tenía el aspecto de una mansión descuidada que se caía a pedazos si techo o con un agujero en él.

Desolado y melancólico.

Y también había muchas puertas que manifestaban los recuerdos de Douxie.

―Esto me recuerda a esa película del laberinto y también de esa mansión en una cumbre ¿cierto, Jim?―exclamó fascinada, pero al no recibir respuesta de Jim, temió haberlo perdido durante el proceso de viaje mental― ¿Jim? ¿¡Dónde estás?!

― ¡Claire! ¡Aquí abajo!

Claire contuvo la risa, no porque Jim se había encogido, sino por el corte de honguito que tenía; era extrañamente adorable― ¡Oh dios, Jim! ¡Estás chiquito!

― ¿¡Por qué estoy en está forma!?―cuestiono un tanto molesto al ver que tenía cinco años de nuevo.

―Bueno, por lo que leí, nuestro cuerpo se verá afectado por la percepción de la persona que tiene de cada uno, por lo visto, Douxie te ve como su niño pequeño.

― ¿Y tú por qué te ves así?―señaló Jim.

Claire parecía tener una especie de vestido antiguo, una bufanda de cuadros que se sujetaba con una insignia y su cabello era curvo en media cebolla.

―Tal vez le recuerdo a alguien que uso este vestido, el medallón no está escrito en troll por lo que no sé lo que dice.

―Okay, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Claire se arrodillo y le extendió la mano a Jim―Primero la mano, no te quiero perder en este lugar, es peligroso.

Jim hubiera replicado de no ser por la situación en la que estaban, están en la mente de una persona que posiblemente esta poseída, ¿Y si tenía que correr? ¿Podría hacerlo con esas piernas tan cortitas? Dio un suspiro y tomo esa mano.

―Douxie tiene demasiados recuerdos, creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar por los que pueda tener alguna modificación o algo sospechoso ¿Qué tal este? ¿Sabes algunas historias de tu mamá?

La puerta frente en suyo decía: El puente, la bicicleta, los volantes… y Bárbara.

|| ― ||

El timbre había sonado, el sonido de unas zapatillas corriendo por el pasillo liso de la secundaria era a causa de un adolescente que llega tarde a una de sus clases.

― ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre en la última clase?―James apenas podía correr con todo el papel en blanco que lleva en las manos.

Abre la puerta y es recibido por el profesor de la materia―Llega tarde, Lake.

―Lo siento, profe.

…

Cierra su casillero, debía de recoger más papel si pensaba llenar toda Arcadia de aquellos volantes, espera que la bibliotecaria no lo quiera regañar por haber traído tanto papel. Intenta contar las hojas para tener un conteo exacto, pero una persona se ha tropezado y hacer las hojas se dispersen por el suelo.

― ¡Lo siento! Déjame ayudarte―ella se arrodilla para poder recoger los papeles― ¡Wow, son muchas hojas en blanco! ¿Qué vas hacer con ellas? Bueno, aquí tienes, y lo siento de nuevo―una Bárbara joven con dos coletas y lentes redondos le ha entregado las hojas.

― ¡WOW! ¡Yo-Yo… _Bellisima Colorata_!―James se ha quedado mudo ante la chica.

― ¿ _Colorata_?

James se rie nervioso por haberla halagado en otro idioma― _lo-io… mi dispiace_. Me-me tengo que ir…―y se fue.

…

Con la engrapadora en mano, pone los volantes mientras piensa en lo tonto que se vio hace media hora

―Perfecto, James. Tenías que hablarle en italiano a la única chica de la escuela que te habla…

― ¡Ey, _Colorata_!―se sobresalta ante esa voz conocida, Bárbara se ha bajado de la bicicleta― Hola… ¿Quieres ayuda con eso?

James intenta hablar bien, pero se está poniendo nervioso de nuevo―No, no no creo que sea

No logra evitar que Bárbara agarre uno de los volantes que tiene en la mochila―Siendo dos, más rápido acabarás con poner-…los―ya leyó con cuidado el volante.

Las letras rojas dicen en claro: “¿Me viste?” acompañado de una foto en grande de un infante, no parecía tener más de quince y al pie de la foto su nombre… Jack Lake.

―Lo-lo lamento tanto, pensé que eran afiches promocionales.

James esta sereno y recoge el volante de las manos de aquella pelirroja―No te preocupes por eso, entiendo que te equivocaras porque trabajo de esto… Aparte, es cosa mía.

―Si quieres aún te puedo ayudar.

James le sonríe―Gracias.

…

Engraparon el último volante en un poste de luz, no sabría cuando ese afiche de “¿Me viste?” sería cubierto con otro volante de alguna busca de trabajo u ofertas de mercado.

―Y esa fue la última, no fue tanto―minimizo Bárbara con una sonrisa.

― Eso es cierto, pero aún tengo que llegar a mi casa antes que de…―miro en su reloj― ¡Diablos! ¡¿Tan tarde es!?―aún seguía haciendo toque de queda, por lo que tenía que llegar antes de la siete a casa.

Bárbara lo miro por unos momentos y le sonrió de forma amistosa―Si quieres te llevó…―ofreció señalando su bicicleta, aunque fuera de una, tenía un compartimiento para poner cestas u otro objeto.

James trago en grueso―No quiero molestarte.

―Vamos, será más rápido así.

―Okay. 

Ambos se subieron a la bicicleta, ella comenzó a pedalear rumbo a Arcadia, cuando James le dijo su dirección se le ocurrió una idea, tomaría el atajo del puente ¿Qué es podría pasar? De seguro nada malo.

…

James estaba enfrente de ella molesto, ella debería estar molesta y lo está, no debió de distraerla e intentar volver a la carretera; la bicicleta se ha roto, perdió una rueda y salieron los dos lastimados.

―Era un atajo, ¡¿Por qué te pones así!?

James ya no lo soporta y explota― ¡No quería pasar por ahí, Jack!

Barbara abra los ojos, James no ve con claridad―Jim…―lo llama con calma―Mi nombre no es Jack.

James reacciona, se dio cuenta que metió la pata.

|| ― ||

La puerta donde están viendo Claire y Jim el recuerdo, se ha cerrado de forma brusca y se debe a la mano de un adulto. Es Douxie, pero se ve distinto, porque si parece a la edad que debería de tener; ha vuelto a tener el cabello en su totalidad negro, una barba y unos lentes redondos.

― ¿¡Pero que están haciendo aquí!? No deberían estar aquí―exclama molesto.

Jim, a pesar de su altura, le hace frente― Es claro que ocultas algo, incluso tus recuerdos se ven borrosos y distorsionados…

― ¡Eso es a propósito para que Merlín no vuelva a manipular mi mente!―explica lo obvio y un tanto cauteloso, no sabe si Merlín los envió.

― ¿Él ya lo ha hecho antes?―pregunta Claire algo aterrada.

―Por supuesto que sí, ese viejo sabe hacer ilusiones―frunce el ceño ante Claire―Pero lo que están haciendo es peligroso y me sorprende que lo hicieras Lady Claire, esperaba que no fueras impulsiva como Adela…

―No metas a Claire en esto, ella solo estaba preocupada que pudieras ser poseído por Morgana―defendió Jim

― ¿Por qué creerías eso?

Claire señalo su propio rostro como un gesto―Tus ojos estaban brillando cuando entre a la cocina.

James se pone nervioso ante tal descubrimiento, no hubiera esperado que su “yo actual” fuera tan descuidado― ¡Ah, eso! Es un tanto complicado, en resumen… ―tiene que cuidar bien de sus palabras para no levantar sospechas, no puede decir toda la verdad―La mente de un hechicero o brujo puedo reaccionar a forma de ataque por un mal recuerdo.

»―Lo explicaré bien después, pero primero necesito que ustedes se vayan de aquí, no es seguro que estén por aquí ¿Sus anclas no son cosas que sé que tienen, cierto?

Claire se cruzó de brazos algo nerviosa―Bueno…

― ¡Oh no! Esto es malo…―Merlín no sería tan estúpido como para llevar a dos chicos con anclas que la otra persona conozca.

― ¿Por qué es tan malo?―pregunto Jim.

Se empezó a escuchar el sonido de pasos fuertes y pesados, tenían cierto lastre y debido al suelo, posiblemente tenía las garras; se escucha pesado, fuerte y aterrador. No solo los pasos, el sonido de una respiración un tanto inquietante se suma, un animal de grandes fuerzas descomunales, James se eriza; sabe de quienes son los sonidos.

―Porque esos objetos ahora están en mis recuerdos, es un mecanismo de defensa por si alguien entra a mi mente, eso…―alza la mirada y los visitantes miran atrás espantados―Y también el guardián…―su voz en su hilito.

La bestia está en seis, pies descomunales con garras de tres, no se sabe si es calvo o no, lo que parece ser velo en realidad parece ser un tipo de puas; no parece tener ojos, o eso creían Jim y Claire al ver solo en su rostro los orificios nasales.

Pero al dar un respiro fuerte, teniendo el aroma de los dos infiltrados, sus ojos se abren, demostrando que tiene muchos en el cuerpo, abre su boca; sus fauces son aterradoras y espeluznantes, lo suficientemente filosas para cortar con la mirada.

También abre las fauces de su cola

― ¡¡INTRUSOS!!―ruge en furia y se dispone a devorar a los invasores.

― ¡Corran!―James agarra a Jim entre sus manos y se pone a correr a la par de Claire― ¿¡Por qué tuvieron que hacer algo tan peligroso!?

― ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer ese monstruo tan horrible?―Jim no le podía quitar la vista a la fiera, James al percatarse de eso le cubrió los ojos.

― ¡¡No lo miren!! Solo conseguirán que los mate más rápido.

― ¿Qué se supone que haremos?―pregunto Claire con la vista clavaba al frente.

―El Guardián solo los perseguirá en este plano, a mí no me hará nada… Ustedes son el objetivo, a menos que…―para en seco.

― ¿A menos qué?―vuelve a preguntar Claire.

―Que entren a mis recuerdos.

―Pero no podrías modificarlos, estaríamos en un bucle y sería…―Claire no pudo hablar más.

James la empujo a una puerta abierta con el nombre de “Fontaine” en ella, Jim quería recriminarlo por haber hecho eso, pero entraron a un recuerdo con el nombre de los dos.

|| ― ||

Claire recordaba lo que sucedía si te metías en los sueños de alguien, se suponía que no podías actuar ni hablar a tu propia voluntad, eras como una marioneta que seguía el papel que se le asigno.

Era extraño estar en un barco rumbo a un puerto con Douxie y Archie mirando con cierta emoción arribar a tierra.

—Después de tantos siglos, al fin vuelvo a América, además, es más cómodo volver a usar pantalones, pero creo que ya comienzo a extrañar los vestidos de la escuela.

—Sabes muy bien que tenías la opción de usar un _kilt_ , Lake—hablo sin siquiera detener su tono brusco.

—Pero era aburrido, Fontaine — ¿Con que la que habla es esa Lady?

— ¿Sigues molesta por tener que acompañarnos?—pregunto Archie un tanto modesto.

—La razón por la que los acompañó a ustedes dos se debe a mi misión. Tengo que averiguar porque una de nuestras mejores hechiceras ha desaparecido.

—Tal vez se harto de una vida taaaan inmortal.

—Esa no es una buena excusa, Lake.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, me puede llamar Douxie, Adela.

—No somos amigos para que me llames por mi nombre, y más cuando sé que Douxie no es tu verdadero nombre.

―Quiero tomarme licencias creativas.

…

Los recuerdos volvieron a fallar, ya están en tierra, y ahora está corriendo persiguiendo al gato de nombre Archie, no sabe por qué, pero tiene el presentimiento que es algo que Fontaine tenía que buscar.

Algo relacionado a la misión.

El gato entra a una carpa, con anunció promocionando a una gran adivina.

―Llegaron tarde, el café ya se enfrió―dijo esa mujer de voluptuoso cabello en dos coletas y unas gafas redondas.

Fontaine fruncía el ceño llena de rabia, pero Claire estaba sorprendida, conoce esa mujer; en la casa de Toby hay un enorme retrato de ella en la sala― ¡¡En serio dejaste tu puesto para fingir ser una adivina de circo barato, Dershowitz!!

―Es Domzalski, Fontaine. Nancy Domzalski es mi nombre.

―Okay, sé que estas molesta porque no pudimos hacer nada por la muerte de tu amigo “El Rey Destrozado” ¿¡Pero tenías que dejar la hermandad por eso!?

Nancy dio un sorbo al café―Él no está muerto, vive.

―Dershowitz ¿¡Reviviste un muerto!? Bueno, no es humano, pero es igual de malo que revivas un troll.

―No, no soy estúpida, Fontaine. Mi querido amigo sabía que ya era el final de sus días, él me había dicho “Nana, estuviste conmigo desde que salí de la tierra. Me has llenado la cabeza de las maravillas del mundo humano, me gustaría verlo; sé que podré hacerlo si reencarno en un humano”

― ¡¡Eso es ridículo!! ¡No existe tal cosa!

―Claro que sí, Fontaine―le dio un mordisco a la galleta―Mi querido “Rey Destrozado” no solo era amante de las artes, también era un gran conocedor de la magia; de sus destrozos, cuando yo fui a velarlo, el llanto de un pequeño llamo mi atención. Mi querido amigo lo consiguió. Por eso hui de la hermandad, debó de criar mi amigo.

Fontaine azotó la mesa con las dos manos― ¡De todas las excusas absurdas, esta es la peor! ¡¡Criar un hijo!! ¿¡Cuál es tu oscura intención!?―la actitud de Fontaine era demasiado agresiva, tan solo Claire pudiera hacer algo.

Por un momento su mirada se posó en la bola de cristal en el centro de la mesa, podía ver cómo era realmente el rostro de la persona del cuerpo que poseía. Era pelirroja, la cara llena de pecas y sus ojos eran de un marrón que casi se vuelve rojo.

―Claro que mi amigo no es bruto, vio que tenía una misión importante ¿No es así, James?

Douxie se sentó en la mesa y agarro una de las tazas―Por supuesto, vio el futuro, más preciso que el viejo verde de Merlín―dio un sorbo largo―Aun así, lamento que tengamos que hacer una paradoja.

―En efecto, querido, pero siempre es de porcentaje, apostarle a la mayor probabilidad es lo más acertado. Es curioso lo que haces, Lake.

― Fontaine, será lo mejor que esperes afuera.

― ¿¡Y eso por qué?―cuestionó ante tal postura de ese chico.

―No estoy seguro si es en 15 o 10 minutos, un águila mensajera tendrá una misión importante para ti.

Aunque Claire le hubiese gustado poder escuchar de lo que hablarían esos dos, solo refunfuño y salió de la carpa.

…

Había enrollado el mensaje, ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

―Aquí nos separamos, hay problemas en el sur con nuestras hermanas nahuales.

―De seguro es la revolución―dijo sin cuidado James.

― ¿Habrá una?

―No entre las nahuales, sino en el país… bueno nos veremos después, ¿Una cena familiar, quizás?

―Sé que tienes un aire de querer ser parte de la familia Fontaine, pero mis descendientes no se involucrarían con un Lake.

―Claro, por supuesto―James solo sonrió.

Fontaine se despidió de él, y tomó un autobús rumbo al sur, por otro lado, James miraba divertido las predicciones de su cabeza o mejor dicho, la línea de tiempo. Fontaine estaría presente en la lucha, formaría familia allá en México y como esa descendencia se volvió Nuñez tomaría la mano con dulzura a Jim.

―Adelita por dios te ruego~―canturreo la canción y volvió a la carpa.

|| ― ||

Jim sabe que está en su cuna, pero no se puede mover del todo, los estruendos y los sonidos bruscos de la habitación han hecho que este alerta, intenta con todas sus fuerzas poder voltear a ver lo que ocurre.

―Solo vinimos por carne fresca~

― ¡Aléjate de mi hijo!―la voz de James le llama la atención.

Un “Waka-chaka” suena a lo lejos, sabe lo que ocurre y las formas de las sombras solo hacen que quieran salir del papel de bebé inocente y ayudar a James ello. Una daga lastima a la sombra que sabe que es su padre.

No lo soporta.

No sabe cómo, pero logra salir de la cuna y ponerse entre el agresor y James. La cambiante solo sonríe de forma tétrica, pero no para Jim, sino para James.

―Sangre azul―susurra con una sonrisa.

La imagen se ha congelado, no sucede como los recuerdos anteriores, no hay un salto en el tiempo abismal o de segundos; solo se congela, ha vuelto a recuperar su altura… bueno, la altura que tenía cuando era humano.

Se observa sus manos, son carnosas ¡ha vuelto hacer humano!

Pero su júbilo se detiene al saber lo que acaba de ocurrir, lo que ocurrió en ese recuerdo―Ella… ella ¿me quería?

―Buscaba comida, algunos cambiantes seguían sin acostumbrarse a la comida humana; no como Nomura o Strickler.

―Entonces la detuviste.

―Sí.

―Ella dijo “sangre azul”, ella se parece a la novia con la que te fugaste.

James hizo una pausa para respirar―Eras tú y Bárbara o era yo, tenía que decir.

Ahora todo está claro, no del todo, pero ahora entendía el repentino cambio de actitud de lo fue su padre; él no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo, por lo que se sacrificó para evitar algo…

Aun así.

A pesar de ello.

¿Cómo perdonar el daño a las personas que hizo?

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

― ¿Disculpa?

― ¿Sabes lo mucho que ella lloro? ¿Sabes cuánto ella te necesito? ¿¡Sabes lo sola que estuvo ella?―lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

James no sabía si podía consolarlo, no parecía ser lo adecuado, mucho menos el lugar lo era; solo poso su mano en el hombro de Jim.

―Hay que salir de aquí.

|| ― ||

Lograron sacar a Claire de ese recuerdo justo cuando Fontaine se despedía de James.

― ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡Jim volviste!―abrazo con fuerza a un Jim humano.

―Sí, aunque solo será temporal.

―Bueno tortolitos, por lo menos Claire ya tiene su ancla, falta la tuya Jr.

― ¿Mi ancla?―Claire toco su cabello y agarro la horquilla de su cabello― ¡¡Espera!! ¿¡Era de Fontaine!?

―Una vieja reliquia, no me tardare tanto…

|| ― ||

Ese recuerdo aun le cala, su mano llena de sangre intentando agarrar aquella piedra que cayó del cielo.

La fuente de energía de ese amuleto.

No escucho las advertencias de Archie.

No quería saber de la existencia de Merlín.

Solo sabía que su destino y el del su linaje era toda una paradoja después de haber rechazado ese título de “Cazatrolles”

El amuleto lo iba a matar, porque agarro las piedras con las manos desnudas, con la sangre azul corriendo por sus heridas a causa de las espinas.

Y cuando consiguió agarrarla, lo primero que pensó fue…

« Reúneme con mi familia, por favor… Quiero volver a ver a Jack, Bárbara y

Junior »

|| ― ||

Salió del recuerdo casi muerto, la mano donde tenía el amuleto se había puesto negra, llena de venas doradas en busca de la sangre azul que corre por su corazón.

No pudo escuchar las angustias de los dos adolescentes, el Guardián está cerca, lo puede sentir; le da el ancla a Jim y lleva a los dos lejos de su mente.

|| • ||

Los tres habían despertado, casi ilesos de lo que paso en la mente de Douxie; todos, menos él.

Su mano seguía negra y las venas doradas se volvieron raíces chupadoras para el amuleto; Jim lo aparto rápido de ello.

― ¡Douxie! ¡¡Douxie!!

Tose fuerte, casi como si se hubiera ahogado, lo mira por breves instantes para recuperar el aliento― ¿Está es una piyamada?―pregunta intentando reír.

Jim le quiere decir algo, pero se calla y lo piensa y poco más―Iré por más té.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Gustan comentarios?


	3. Campeador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim y James; después de reconciliarse, por fin logran encontrar a Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Advertencia: Control mental, sangre, insinuación a canibalismo y amputación de una extremidad]

Han pasado unas semanas después que Jim y Claire se infiltraron en la mente de Douxie. Desde ese día, las discusiones entre ellos (las cuales iniciaba Jim) pararon, fue una especie de tregua silenciosa entre los dos; Jim no está seguro que Douxie recuerde lo que paso en su mente…

… o tal vez lo hace, pero prefiere no decirlo. 

Todo es confuso cuando se trata de él, se ha presentado con una máscara, evita a toda costa estallar en el sentimiento y por eso da respuestas tan vagas; una incertidumbre que siempre le pareció molesto para Jim, pero ahora, lo encuentra trágico.

Es un mecanismo, no sabe si las respuestas que les ha dado, es por causa de la magia o mera actuación de él. Independientemente de ello, es inútil tratar de hacer un movimiento bajo esa situación.

El frio se empieza a esparcir por el lugar, el verano acabo y llegara el otoño. Ha decidido hacer guardia en la cordillera del campo de protección, ha estado por un largo tiempo y no ha tenido ningún llamado para hacer otra tarea; por lo que solo se quedara en la banca que el tiempo olvido y vigilara.

Hubiera seguido así por varias horas más antes de regresar con Blinky, de no ser porque alguien se sentó a un lado suyo.

―Bonita noche, ¿no es cierto?―exclama Douxie de forma cantarina.

Jim solo asiente siente a la cabeza y un suspiro se le escapa, ¿y si lo es mejor es regresar ahora? Fingir que Blinky lo llama o dar la excusa que tendría hambre, incluso irse sin decir nada era lo mejor.

―Me hubiese gustado contarte sobre lo que paso, pero terminaste por verlo―los ojos de Jim se agrandaron.

No esperaba tener esa conversación al fin, desde que llego él, no era solo Douxie, era su padre, un monstruo que le rompió el corazón a su madre y la persona que falto a su promesa de hacer una bicicleta con él en su cumpleaños.

Pero esa descripción ya estaba justificado, cualquier escenario que tenía en un mal sueño eran con gritos y encararlo por toda la mierda que hizo; ya no eran posibles. Ahora conoce otra versión, aunque pudiera visualizar esa posibilidad mucho antes de ver aquel nuevo escenario, no es lo mismo.

Su garganta se seca, ha guardado demasiado tiempo esa pregunta.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué decidiste irte?—pregunto Jim melancólico.

Douxie respiro hondo y puso sus manos en la cara en busca de valor, después de cierto tiempo comenzó hablar—Creo que porque nadie me iba a creer, Jim.

Se relamió los labios, quería fumar o quería mascar algo, pero no podía, no había nada al alcance de sus manos.

—Jim ¿Alguna vez te contó Bárbara sobre mi condición?

El cazatrolles se sobresaltó ante dicha pregunta— ¿Condición?

—Yo no la recuerda mucho, pero sé que cuando Jack fue secuestrado y dije que fueron trolls, fueron años de terapia y tratamientos. Sé que me diagnosticaron con algo, pero perdí la receta con el paso de los años y no es como que digamos que la medicina fuera muy avanzada donde yo llegué—intento soltar una risita para aligerar el tema, pero al ver la cara pálida de Jim se contuvo.

»—Me medicaron, pero no por el shock de ver criaturas debajo de un puente, sino de perder a mi hermano y no saber nada de él. Nunca me pude recuperar, y cuando te quisieron secuestrar y le quise contar a Bárbara, ella pensó que era uno de mis ataques…

Jim abrió los ojos en par, trago en grueso sin poder dar un crédito absoluto a lo que escucha, pero recuerda un poco. Sabes que unas pastillas y un vaso de agua siempre estarían en la mesa de noche donde dormía papá, incluso recuerda como lo regañaron por querer tomarlos pensando que ese color sabría a dulce.

—Estaba solo, Jim. No sabía nada sobre MercadoTroll, o el Puente o la magia: solo tenía a esa cambiante que te quería secuestrar. Nadie podría ayudarme, y si no hacía algo al respecto, ella te llevaría o lo haría con Bárbara

— ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan cruel con ella?

—Porque no quería que ella hiciera lo que siempre había hecho; pegar volantes con mi rostro, cartones de leche con mi nombre y patrullas en busca de alguna señal de vida. Jim, prefería que me odiarán, hay suficientes historias de idiotas que dejan a sus familias para poder simular ser uno de ellos.

»―Si me odiarán, sus vidas hubieran seguido en marcha por mi ausencia… pero si hubiera desaparecido, te deja estragos en el alma de nunca se recuperan—Douxie había empezado a lagrimear.

Jim en sus 16 años de vida nunca pensó ver a su padre llorar, había un tiempo donde tuvo un lado cariñoso y cuando ocurrió lo del secuestro de bebés, comenzó hacer frío y distante; y aunque pensó en el algún momento, posiblemente en su cumpleaños, las cosas hubieran mejorado. Pero no fue así.

Ver al hombre que siempre lo describió como un ser sin corazón, alguien que iba por sus propios interés y sin importar las consecuencias… saber el otro lado de la historia, que era todo lo contrario a lo que imaginó y ver las lágrimas correr por un aquel rostro; no sabía que sentir al respecto.

Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta de nuevo, o eso creía…

—James… ¿Te puedo llamar James?—Douxie asintió con la cabeza—Tal vez no sabremos que le pasó a Jack, pero espero que podamos encontrarlo o saber lo que sucedió con él, James— tal vez lo mejorar era sanar e ir de paso a paso—Y cuando eso pase, tendrás que ir a Arcadia y disculparte con mamá.

Douxie soltó una risita, llevándose sus lágrimas—Es un trato, Jim.

—¡¡MAESE JIM!!

|| • ||

La llamada de Blinky fue un tanto alarmante, Claire no había vuelto de su excursión en el bosque y era peligroso estar tanto tiempo fuera. Ya que sería la oportunidad perfecta que el “Monstruo Blindado” atacará.

Ambos, Douxie con la poco magia que tenía y Jim con el amuleto en el cuello irían en su búsqueda. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que conforme se adentraba en el bosque el ambiente se hiciera más pesado, la carga de energía comenzaba a marear a Douxie de cierta manera.

—Dudo que Claire pasará por aquí—intento componerse sosteniendo sobre sus rodillas, pero al momento de alzar la cabeza para continuar, pudo ver dos luces rojas a lo lejos.

El miedo lo alertó y esquivo el ataque, el Monstruo Blindado los había esperado para atacar, Jim ni siquiera pudo decir el hechizo completo antes que el filo de la cuchilla pudiera darle al amuleto. Para su suerte, Luz de Día ya estaba en sus manos y logró evitar que el amuleto saliera disparado por el golpe.

Luchar contra ese misterioso invasor era una gran desventaja sin su armadura, y más si el oponente tenía dos espadas en cada mano; Jim tenía que ser más rápido para evitar los ataques.

Para su suerte, logró darle un golpe definitivo que no solo consiguió mandarlo lejos de unos metros de ellos, también pudo aturdirlo al punto que la máscara de hockey cayera al suelo.

—James, busca a Claire y luego…—Jim para su voz al ver la cara de Douxie.

Parecía haber visto un fantasma.

«Parece que al fin te has encontrado a mi Campeón»

La voz se había materializado en una especie de humo negro verdoso y rodeaba al invasor de forma cariñosa, acariciando su barbilla con dedos de humo.

—Morgana—susurro Jim con desprecio—James, tienes que correr.

/No lo hará Cazatrolles, la sangre azul tiene demasiada energía mágica como para desperdiciarla/

— ¡James, huye!—no se inmutaba, no parecía reaccionar— ¿¡Que le hiciste!?

«Híbrido tonto, al parecer no has entendido nada, digamos que reconoció a mi pequeño “Al que buena hora escogí”»

Jim dejo de ver al humo hablante y se prestó atención al invasor con el rostro descubierto. Era humano, no parecía tener más de 15 años, pelo rubio castaño y una mirada fúrica verde que podría servir como arma.

Intenta procesar un poco al ver un rostro tan familiar, pero Douxie por fin logra decir una palabra… o mejor dicho, un nombre.

— ¿Jack?

« ¡Tenemos un ganador! La Orden de Janus sabía el potencial de este pequeño, demasiado bueno para ser comido y demasiado poderoso para que pudieran controlarlo. Eres mi única pieza, mi pequeño **Campeador** , ahora, destruye a ese troll y sírvete un banquete con sus entrañas y corazón»

—Claro, Mi Dama.

No había tiempo de pensar, no era ni siquiera el tiempo de procesar lo que había ocurrido, Jim necesitaba poner a salvo a Douxie y evitar que Jack saliera lastimado.

Aunque las acciones fueron rápidas, parecían ir en cámara lenta, alejó a Douxie del enfrentamiento en lo que Jack iba por él, y se puso firme con Luz de Día para dar el impacto. Ante todo pronóstico, Jack salto y aparto la espada con el pie. Esto lo dejo libre para atacar a Jim en dos movimientos, no solo consiguió que el amuleto se alejara de su dueño, también puedo aturdirlo de forma horrible y sangrienta al rebanarle un cuerno.

Jim no sé si cuenta de esto hasta que sintió húmeda la oreja y el olor metálico de sangre azul volviéndose roja conforme se oxida. Tenía que seguir con la pelea, no sabía por cuánto tiempo le quedaba tener a Luz de Día en sus manos.

Por otro lado, Douxie seguía inerte sin saber que hacer mientras tenía el amuleto a sus pies. Una buena idea sería huir para conseguir ayuda, no tenía la suficiente energía para usar magia tan poderosa y hacerlo en ese estado era poco favorable, perdería la cordura.

Siempre huyó, lo hizo en 89.

Huyó cuando Bárbara tomó el atajo al puente.

Huyó de su familia.

Huyó de la responsabilidad de ser el Trollhunters.

Siempre fue buena opción y con muchas jusficaciones argumentadas, a pesar de las consecuencias graves a largo plazo. Pero está no parecía ser la situación para hacerlo, podía escuchar los jadeos de su hijo ante el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre, podría percibir el último tintineo que daría la espada antes de desaparecer de sus manos y podía escuchar el grito de Jack antes de clavar ambas espadas en Jim.

— ¡En el nombre de mi sangre…!

… No había otra alternativa…

—¡¡Luz de Día únete a mí!!

El singular destello azul hizo presencia, Luz del Día consiguió retener ambas espadas antes que logrará impactar contra Jim.

—Al fin te unes al juego, Jimmy.

|| • ||

Jim recuerda poco, la pérdida de un cuerno no era una cosa delicada, era como perder una uña en un accidente con un martillo o la esquina de un mueble en la oscuridad. Pero se multiplicaba el dolor debido al tamaño y por estar pegado en su cráneo.

Blinky ya le había dado la charla sobre el cuidado de los cuernos, le volvería a crecer, pero le tomaría algo de tiempo.

Lo poco que recuerda fueron voces, podía identificar a la de Claire llamándolo angustiada, era como un dejá vu ¿Cuántas veces Claire tenía que pasar el temor de perderlo ante cualquier situación? Era un terrible novio en su punto de vista.

Blinky también era parte de las voces, decía muchas cosas que difícilmente podría pronunciar debido a que algunas eran en latín o en trollës, pero por el tono de voz, la preocupación no solo estaba en su persona; también en otro suceso algo borroso.

Con los ojos entreabiertos pudo recordar a James con la armadura empuñando a la espada listo para clavarle en el brazo a Jack y el grito de criaturas infernales agonizando por el dolor, de ahí, todo lo que siente es un terrible cansancio y ganas de dormir.

Después de unas horas en cama, consigue volver abrir los ojos, Claire se ha quedado dormida mientras sostiene su mano y con la cabeza apoyada en la cabecera de la cama.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—pregunto Douxie.

—Si…—Jim quería preguntar, pero tal vez no era el mejor momento.

—Se lo que viste—o tal vez, él se lo diría de todas formas—Estuviste gritando para evitar que le cortará el brazo a Jack.

— ¿Por qué le cortarías el brazo?―preguntó con angustia.

—Morgana lo ha estado manipulando desde que se lo llevaron, pude conseguir que la magia pudiera concentrarse en una parte del cuerpo para poder deshacerme del hechizo, no había de otra. Tenía que actuar rápido o te mataría, y todo Nuevo MercadoTroll—suena cansando, como si su cuerpo le hubiera dicho que ya era momento de envejecer de nuevo—Lo puse en un trance, en “éxtasis” como dirían ciertos extranjeros, no estoy seguro cuando va a despertar. 

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Siendo sincero, terrible. Creo que tengo el mismo sentimiento que tuviste cuando te dije que era el “innombrable-abandona-hogares Lake”

―A diferencia de que te quería golpear, y creo que aún te quiero golpear.

Douxie se río, pero a diferencia de su melancolía y sus delirios, esa si parecía una risa genuina―Gracias, Jim.

Un bostezo suena por la habitación, Claire ha despertado y lo primero que hace de forma instantánea es abrazar a Jim con toda la fuerza que le permiten sus brazos. Jim se ha congelado por un momento, pero recibe el abrazo con gusto y le responde el dulce gesto junto darle una palmaditas en la cabeza.

―Tal vez debería de darles privacidad…―exclama algo incómodo Douxie.

― ¡Espera, no te vayas!―interviene Claire antes que el joven mago se pare de la silla ―Debo de sacarte el amuleto antes.

Douxie había estado tan enfrascado en todos los sucesos, que olvido por completo el despegarse del amuleto y la armadura; espera que las raíces mágicas no se adhieran a sus venas como aquella vez.

― ¿Él no se lo puede quitar?

―La última vez que lo hice, casi me quede sin energía y perdí mucha sangre. Casi muero, en otras palabras.

Ambos jóvenes tragaron saliva, Claire se acercó con cautela y con la punta de sus dedos delineo el borde del amuleto, de sus labios recito el conjuro que Douxie le había dicho si alguna vez eso ocurría.

Sus manos se tiñeron de negro y azul, poco a poco el amuleto se desprendió de Douxie. Y con ello el antiguo **no** primer trollhunter pudo respirar mejor… pero no todo podía ser felicidad.

―James, estás sangrando―alertó Jim nervioso mientras aleja el amuleto de él como puede.

―Tranquilo, estaré bi-…

No consigue terminar la oración, la cabeza le da vueltas, un ataque de anemia tan espontaneo como ese, terminaría en una sola cosa.

|| • ||

James abre los ojos, su alma se ha proyectado de forma astral “Al Vacío”, no está en New Jersey, sino antiguamente esta “La forja del héroe” en Arcadia. Tiene un mal presentimiento que involucra a varios trolls protestando por sus decisiones.

No está equivocado.

Los murmullos de los antiguos portadores del amuleto lo abruman y gritan en contra del intruso…

― ¡Traidor!

― ¡Bastardo!

― ¡Hereje!

― ¡Desertor!

Insultos para el traidor del amuleto.

― ¿¡De qué se trata está blasfemia!? ¿El amuleto siempre te perteneció y en vez de aceptar tal privilegio lo rechazas con desprecio?―Kanjigar rugía con furia desaprobación.

James tragó en grueso, ha escuchado historias de él, “Kanjigar el Valiente” era de los pocos trollhunters que duro tanto tiempo en servicio; si saca la media de años, sería de 40 años (redondeado) de los demás troles en servicio. Era de esperarse que tendría el respeto de los demás en el Vacío.

―Solo me estaba usando, pero que bueno que lo hice, sino la paradoja se hubiera afectado.

―Miles de vidas trolles y humanas han sufrido por tu egoísmo, debido a tu decisión tan imprudente…

― ¿Imprudente dices? ¡Seguirían con miedo si hubiera tomado esa decisión!―al decir tales palabras la bulla de los demás cazatrolles se silenció, James se mordió la lengua por usar esas palabras.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Creo que ya fue suficiente con hostigar al pequeño―la nueva voz resonó con fuerza, Deya La Libertadora al fin hizo acto de presencia.

Los murmullos que antes eran sobre el egoísmo de aquel traidor, se volvieron para Deya que no había intervenido durante su estadía en el Vació durante largo tiempo.

―Pensé que sería más compresible con él, Kanjigar. Ambos son padres, después de todo.

―Solo digo que si hubiera tomado la decisión de escoger el amuleto, sangre de color no habría corrido.

―Si lo hubiera hecho―James dio un largo suspiro―Conjure el amuleto, más bien, la piedra, que es su fuente de poder; no para derrotar a los Gumns Gumns, sino para recuperar a mi familia.

»―Fue solo un pensamiento para poder conseguir la piedra, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que se volviera conjuro. Sin tener tanta información, solo con Merlín de apoyo en otro tiempo; el amuleto con el tiempo me corrompería y en vez de una ayuda, me convertiría en una amenaza para ustedes.

―Es por eso que tome su lugar, se lo debía. Muchos hemos sido juzgados de todas formas al tomar este título ¿no es así, Kanjigar?

Quiso responder, pero las palaras de su boca eran muda, aun sentía algo de vergüenza al haber tratado de la misma forma que trato a Deya cuando consiguió el amuleto. Tan similar como fue Draal con Jim.

―Tomare tu silencio como respuesta―Deya se dirigió de nuevo al “traidor”―James, es hora de que regreses.

|| • ||

― ¡Al fin despertaste! Claire tuvo razón―despertó con la voz animada de Jim a un lado suyo.

Le dolía la cabeza, la nariz le arde un poco, pero eso no le impide percibir el aroma delicioso de una rica sopa. Intenta incorporarse con cuidado de la cama, por lo menos hasta estar sentando ¿Qué tantas vendas traía puestas? No lo sabía con certeza, solo tenía hambre.

Después se preocuparía de la enorme grieta oscura que se ha adueñado de su pecho, donde se supone que tiene que ir el amuleto… donde se encuentra el corazón.

―Prueba un poco―Claire ofreció el plato, no se lo dio en sus totalidad hasta que estuviera bien sujetada en las manos de Douxie.

Con cuidado soplo, seguía caliente, más no era lo suficiente para que sus manos se apartaran del tazón humeante; agarro con firmeza la cuchara y dio un bocado. No solo sentía gloria por probar aquello, sino que significaba que podría relajar sus hombros de una vez.

Ya no pesan como antes, y sin que pudiera controlarlo, sus mejillas se sentían húmedas por las lágrimas; pero eso no lo detendría de comerse aquella sopa.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tan mal cocino?―Jim está preocupado a un lado suyo.

Douxie niega con la cabeza, intenta no quemarse la lengua con cada bocado, al final se lo pasa―No, hasta creo que lo haces mejor que yo… solo tenía mucha hambre.

Jim sonríe ante aquellas palabras, incluso no le importa que se lo termine el restante con un sonoro sorbo largo, ¿No sería raro pensar que esas eran las palabras que esperaba escuchar de él después de tanto tiempo?

Después de retirar el plato de su boca, se dirigió a Claire― ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

La pregunta, sorprendentemente cambio el ambiente, su cabeza comenzó agitarse de nuevo al escuchar tal respuesta. No espero ningún comentario de los dos adolescentes y salió de la cama en busca de Jack, los dos lo siguieron sorprendidos de como su energía se había recuperado de forma notoria.

No parecía que el amuleto le hubiera hecho un daño tan grave ¿cierto?

Douxie al fin detuvo sus pasos cuando dio con la habitación correcta, en ella se podía ver el cuerpo de Jack sin esa armadura hecha de basura; su cabello rubio-castaño, su estatura, incluso la ropa que tenía debajo de la armadura, seguían intactos, sin ningún cambio. Era como transportase nuevamente en 1989 con solo mirarlo, pero ahora está lleno de cicatrices y le falta un brazo.

― ¡TRES DÍAS! ¡¡Estuve inconsciente durante tres días!! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaron antes!?

―Necesitabas reposo, James―explico Jim.

―El hechizo de trance pronto se acabará en unas horas, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera despertado antes que yo?

―Pero ya no hay peligro, él ya no está controlado por Morgana―exclamo Claire.

―Ese no es el problema, no estaba poseído como lo hizo contigo, era más bien como un lavado de cerebro; para él, durante todos esos años veía a Morgana como la buena señora que sirve…

Claire continuo ―Y a nosotros nos vería como los villanos.

―Exacto, apenas Jim y yo salimos vivos con suerte, pensara que todo esto es una trampa; trolles por todos lados, el trollhunters vivo, el hermano que se fue “al lado oscuro”.

― ¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos?―pregunto Jim.

―Déjenme hablar con él a solas, por lo menos esta noche para convencerlo de todo lo que está pasando―James puso su mano en el hombro de Claire y le sonrió―Es tu momento de brillar.

Claire abrió los ojos en par ante la petición, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

|| • ||

―Esto se siente raro―comento Jim.

― ¡No abras los ojos!―regaño Claire.

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo los tengo que tener cerrados?

―Solo un momento…―sacudió un poco la chaqueta, dio unos pasos atrás y sonrió con ilusión a su trabajo, pero por también de la emoción de saber la reacción de Jim―Puedes abrirlos, Jim.

Jim lo hizo, parpadeo un par de veces sin entender bien ¿Lo que estaba delante de él era un espejo, cierto? Si lo era ¿Por qué no reflejaba el azul de su piel, su cuerno y medio o sus colmillos?

Incrédulo ante la apariencia que muestra el espejo, toca su propia mejilla con la mano y siente piel carnosa, y no una textura similar a la roca. Mira su mano, no la del reflejo, su mano real y es humana.

¡Por supuesto que es humana!

¡¡Había vuelto realmente a su forma humana!!

Lo duda mucho, la persona en el espejo no se parece mucho a lo que fue su anterior ~~(original)~~ forma; su piel es del mismo color cremoso, pero la compostura de la cara no es redonda, sino recta. Examina su boca y los colmillos se han encogido lo suficiente para alinearse en su dentadura de forma perfecta, su cabello sigue algo largo y desordenado, sus orejas no terminan en totalidad en punta, pero da la ilusión que si lo sea… fácilmente podía pasar por un humano.

Por lo menos seguía siendo alto.

―La máscara aún tenía tu esencia, pude encantarla para que sacara tu lado humano de nuevo cuando te lo pusieras; lo que significa que podrás comer-…―Claire no pudo terminar su explicación.

Jim por su parte, la había abrazado de la emoción― ¡Eres maravillosa, Claire!―le brindo un beso y le sonrió de inmensa alegría―Es más fácil poder besarte sin los colmillos~.

A pesar de la alegría de Jim, Claire tenía un semblante un poco más triste―Lamento que sea poco, esperaba poder volverte a la normalidad, pero…

Puso su mano en su mentón y le levanto la mirada―Claire, esto es más que suficiente y te lo agradezco―y le dio otro beso, más este fue en la mejilla―Por cierto ¿Por qué la ropa nueva?

James dejo el espejo en el suelo―Esa fue idea mía, ¿de verdad esperabas que te dejara salir sin chaqueta?―busco algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entrego a Jim―Usa la tarjeta, el nip es tu cumpleaños, ahora ¡Váyanse!

―Recuerda que si ocupas algo, nos puedes llamar.

James se dio media vuelta―Lo tengo controlado, no lo pienso sacar del cuarto hasta que esté mejor. Ustedes solo diviértanse… y protéjanse.

Jim se puso colorado y frunció el ceño― ¡¡No vamos hacer nada raro!!

―Eso le dije a tu abuelo,… y eso fue hace 16 años.

Ambos adolescentes se pusieron colorados, ni siquiera pudieron responderle y James ya había cerrado la puerta. Jim iba estar en la ciudad sin necesidad de ocultar su rostro, aunque se seguía encorvando por costumbre. Por otro lado, Claire se mantuvo su mano firme y con la vista adelante, pero sin dejar de sentir emoción.

Al llegar al cajero, Jim inserto los dígitos de la tarjeta y trago en sorpresa, ¡¡Era demasiado dinero en aquella tarjeta!! Ni siquiera sacaron un cuarto de aquella cantidad, pero entonces surgió la duda ¿Qué haría dos adolescentes con tanto dinero?

Rentaron una moto, era la mejor opción para transportase y poder hacer muchas paradas por si algo les llamaba la atención de hacer juntos, claro que estarían al pendiente del celular por si algo ocurría, pero bueno, ahora solo eran dos adolescentes enamorados recorriendo la ciudad. 

|| • ||

―Me hubiese gustado despedirme de Maese Jim antes que se fuera―lamentó Blinky en suspiro.

―Después tendrás más tiempo de verlo con la máscara, por el momento necesito tu ayuda.

― ¿Por qué lo requieres? No tengo la suficiente fuerza como para retenerlo.

James cerró la puerta detrás suyo―No es para que lo detengas, es para que des una buena imagen de hay trolls buenos, de seguro despertara confundido después de estar tanto tiempo lejos de la civilización; podría atacarnos si parecemos agresivos.

―Eso es una buena deducción, pero… siendo algo hipotético ¿Cómo lo detendremos si eso no funciona?

―Yo lo voy a detener, traerlo aquí fue mi idea; es mi responsabilidad ahora.

Como si esas palabras fueran un hechizo, o por azares de una mera coincidencia, Jack comenzó a moverse de forma lenta para despertar. James pidió con cuidado a Blinky que se mantuviera lejos, aunque consiguieron quitarle la magia con la que Morgana lo poseía, sería muy peligroso estar sin cuidado.

Jack aún mantenía la fuerza con la que logró sobrevivir tantos años.

Jack había logrado darle una buena pelea a Jim.

Jack era demasiado poderoso.

―Jack…―dijo con suavidad― ¿Te encuentras mejor?―intento tocarle la cara, pero su mano fue retenida por un movimiento rápido.

No había duda que Jack, a pesar de estar cansado, era muy fuerte, había capturado su mano por la muñeca; y su mirada verdosa lo desafía― ¿Quién eres?

―Soy Jimmy, Jack.

Su ceño se frunció más―Vuelve a decir esa mentira y te rompo la mano.

James hizo movimientos lentos, le mostró su otra mano y busco entre sus bolsillos, de ahí saco unos viejos lentes, unos lentes que había guardado como un recuerdo malo; pero ahora servirían para algo bueno. Son gruesos, de armazón rectangular rojo brillante y están algo rotos.

Sin dudarlo mucho, se los puso―Entonces… soy el Doctor X, Víctor Power.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron en par, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugaron a eso? ¿Fue en su cumpleaños, cierto? Fue la última vez que pudo ver al llorón de su hermano pequeño, Jimmy. Aflojo el agarre de la muñeca de James y lo abrazo con fuerza.

― ¡Dios, realmente eres tú!

James le respondió el abrazo―Claro que lo soy, Jack ¿Quién más podría ser el Doctor X cuando jugamos?

El encanto no duro mucho, Jack, sin que James supiera como, había arrojado un cuchillo muy cerca de Blinky.

― ¡Apártate, Jimmy! ¡¡Este monstruo puede hacerte daño!!

― ¡Espera, Jack!―James detuvo su mano.

Jack lo miró furioso― ¿Qué te pasa? Ese troll junto con su amigo me cortaron el brazo.

―Oh, ya lo notaste.

―Por supuesto, además tengo que deshacerme de ellos por órdenes de la Dama Pálida.

―Ellos no te lo cortaron, fui yo―admitió con decisión.

― ¿¡Por qué harías eso!? ¡¡Ellos son los malos!!―reclamo con enojo.

―Porque nos ibas a matar, no habíamos hecho nada y nos atacaste. Estuviste controlado por tanto tiempo a causa de las intenciones de Morgana…

―Si me permite agregar… ―interrumpió Blinky, James asintió la cabeza de forma ligera para darle el pase―Fue una decisión desesperada, su hermano fue muy valiente al usar la armadura y hacer el mismo el conjuro para quitarle la maldición. Sé que será algo difícil de creer, pero lo ha buscado por años desde su desaparición.

»―Para buenaventura de nosotros, está vivo, sinceramente me preguntó que artimaña hizo Baba Yaba para mantenerlo con vida tanto tiempo al ser solo un huma-…

—Trolls, me pidió comer trolls—dijo sin reparó.

Blinky tuvo escalofríos al escuchar tal respuesta— ¿Cómo un humano podría comer eso? ¡Es inconcebible! Tendrías que atravesar nuestra piel dura como roca para llegar a…

Jack interrumpió ―La carne blanda y los demás órganos, fue complicado las primeras veces, pero al conocer la técnica correcta, era más rápido poder comerlos― estiro el cuello y señalo con la uña de su dedo―Siempre atacar de frente los huesos de la columna por la garganta, es un corte complicado para los de cuello pequeño.

»Rasguño su garganta hasta el filo del mentón―Después solo falta presionarlo con fuerza, se acaba la pelea ¡La cena está servida!

Blinky estaba notoriamente alterado ante tal información del joven Lake, más no podía expresar su desconcierte en palabras por el miedo que sentía no solo de él, sino de esa mirada que podía atacar en cualquier momento. James por otro lado, parecía ignorar aquello y se enfocaba en mantener en su sitio a Jack.

—Tal vez por eso no envejeciste, conseguiste tener las propiedades de longevidad de los trolls al comer su carne―comento James en busca de calmar la tensión asesina que había surgido en Jack.

Cambio su mirada para ver a James—No comía mucho su carne, ella me dijo que lo más importante era el corazón―explico con calma Jack y regreso su vista a Blinky―El corazón de un troll de sangre azul, tiene buen sabor comparado con los de sangre verde.

— ¿Cómo es que terminaste comiendo eso?

Jack lo ignoro, quería seguir amenazando aquel troll―Había de todo tipo de trolls, los de sangre azul son los más deliciosos, pero los de sangre roja…―se detuvo a medio dialogo ―Los de sangre roja…

Escenas surcaron por su mente, la mano comenzó a templarle y la baba escurría de su boca, las náuseas se apoderaron de su garganta. Aquella idea en su cabeza resuena como campanas de iglesia molestas…

.

«No existen los trolls de sangre roja, lo que comiste no era eso»

.

No recuerda el número con exactitud, solo ve personas aleatorias, de preferencias más pequeños que él que se pierden en el bosque y sin mucho reparo; hace el mismo procedimiento para extraer el corazón y engullirlo.

No tenía nada en el estómago, por lo que vomito fue puro ácido estomacal de él, más no era un ácido común, era negro; como el petróleo, negro con muchos colores.

James había actuado rápido al conseguir una cubeta cuando dio los síntomas previos, por lo que aquel ácido negro quedaría en la cubeta. Después de vomitar todo lo que podía, cubrió su cara con la mano.

― ¡Es horrible, Jimmy! ¡¡Soy horrible!! Y-yo no quería…

Retiro la cubeta y lo puso en el suelo―Tranquilo, ya paso, por lo menos estás a salvó―habló suave.

Aunque también esta aterrado ante aquella revelación, sabe que no fue del todo su culpa, Jack está temblando y lo abraza por los hombros.

―Fueron demasiados años, tal vez más de dos décadas…

Sus palabras hicieron que Jack se apartará de él, lo miró con ojos grandes incredulidad.

Jack se puso pálido en un instante y negó con la cabeza—No, Jimmy, debes estar equivocado ¡No pudo haber pasado tanto tiempo!

—Jack, mírame, yo no tenía este aspecto cuando te fuiste…

— ¡Esto es una broma! ¡¡No pudo haber pasado años!! ¡¡¡Solo paso dos meses desde que me fui!!! ¡NO, JIMMY!—su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, ¿Por qué no lo haría? El trance fue tan efectivo que vio el tiempo de forma tan distinta.

—Lo siento, Jack. Pero así fue.

Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, con la mano se quitó el cabello de la cara— ¿Qué pasó con mi bicicleta? ¿Qué pasó con mis amigos? ¿¡Y nuestros padres!? Papá se enfadaría si me viera de esa forma y mamá de seguro…—calló cuando vio el semblante triste de su hermano.

»— ¡NO! ¡Puedo aceptar que haya pasado años! ¡Puedo aceptar que tendré que recusar la escuela! ¡¡Puedo entender que ya no estoy en el 89!!—apretó fuertemente la manga de James, implorando que su mirada cambiará, exigiendo una explicación más feliz al respecto de los sucesos de su ausencia— ¡Pero dime qué ellos están vivos! ¡¡Que ellos están bien!!

James intento abrir la boca buscando una buena manera de decirlo, pero no podía, no encuentra las palabras exactas—Mamá murió a los pocos años que te fuiste, por lo menos Jim, mi hijo, conoció su abuelo antes que muriera.

Jack se hundió en su pecho y lloró.

Lloró como nunca lo pudo hacer.

Seguía teniendo esa alma de niño inquebrantable que muy pocos tenían, pero seguía siendo un niño.

Y eso calaba, su corazón de infante se había roto en pedazos ante tal noticia.

No era ningún héroe como **ella** dijo.

No hizo nada bien como **ella** decía.

Se transformó en un monstruo por tanto tiempo que olvido quién era como **ella** quería.

James lo consoló en silenció entre sus brazos, con el temor agudo que dejara de respirar por los berridos ensordecedores.

Él tampoco lo había superado, pero ahora él era fuerte y Jack el de corazón lloroso.

Era una ironía.

|| • ||

Jim y Claire había vuelto después de pasar toda la noche fuera, por alguna razón terminaron dormidos en las gradas de una cancha de beisbol, Claire fue la que despertó porque algo olía a quemado. Jim se estaba cocinando a fuego lento por el sol, la mascará no podía protegerlo al 100% después de todo; a causa de ello, huele a bloqueador solar de coco y tiene un paraguas amarillo.

No han desayunado, pero eso no evita que se preocupen al no recibir ningún llamado de James sobre Jack, por lo que optan por saltárselo para ir a Nuevo Mercado-Troll.

No hay ninguna señal de destrozo, los trolls no se ven alterados y no hay nada fuera de lo normal… eso fue hasta que Jim olió algo a lo lejos, sus pupilas se dilataron y corrió en dirección a la casa donde ellos viven.

― ¡Jim, espera!―Claire intento seguirle el paso, pero seguía siendo demasiado rápido.

Por lo menos sabía a donde se dirigía, y eso hizo que acelerara el paso.

Por otro lado, Jim había llegado en cuestión de segundos, salto directo por una especie de ventana; el olor era dulce, desde hace mucho tiempo que no olía eso.

Sabe perfectamente que son panqueques con mora.

Se dirige despacio a la cocina, el camino parece tener ciertos estragos; algunos arañazos en la pared y cosas que se han caído, tiene un mal presentimiento, pero si algo malo había ocurrido ¿Por qué James cocina?

En la mesa, se encuentra sentado Jack devorando todo lo que está en su plato.

― ¿Estás seguro de esto?―pregunto James dándole vuelta al panqueque.

―No me puedes mantener todo el tiempo encerrado, creo que estoy preparado para esto.

James lo miró con reproche― ¡Hace rato no te quisiste bañar! ¡Jim y Claire se van enojar por el desastre que hiciste!

― ¿Pero no que ese tal Jimmy 2.0 es tu hijo? En todo caso, tú podrías hacer que limpie el desorden―comento mientras seguía dándole bocados al tocino.

―Es complicado… y no hables con la boca abierta.

Jack lo arremedo en bajo, James lo ignoro y puso una torre de panqueques de mora en la mesa―Si tienes hambre, Jim, puedes comértelos―y volvió a la especie de estufa.

―Ah, por supuesto…―Jim se había sorprendido un poco.

Había olvidado que se quedó viendo en la entrada de la cocina, tomo asiento a un lado de aquel “monstruo blindado”, de alguna manera se veía igual de aterrador intentando comerse un gran trozo de tocino.

― ¿Cuál es el desayuno favorito de Claire, Jim?―pregunto James concentrado en la cocina.

Jim se desubico un poco por la pregunta―Bueno, dijo que le gustan los chilaquiles, pero también los molletes…

James lo interrumpió con un suspiro―Molletes serán, no tengo tortillas de maíz―y sin más comenzó a picar los ingredientes para el pico de gallo.

Jim lo veía fascinado por como manejaba el cuchillo, era como una especie de viaje del tiempo el verlo cocinar, pero Jim no es pequeño; apenas tiene lugar en la mesa junto aquel niño que podría haberlo matado no hace más de un día.

Ahora los dos están comiendo en la misma mesa.

Acerca los panqueques y les embarra la mantequilla con cuidado, se le sale la baba tanto como por fuera y dentro de la mascará, con solo verlos ya siente la textura de ellos en su lengua. Rebana un gran trozo con el tenedor y lo engulle con gozo.

¡Había olvidado lo bueno que eran esos panqueques!

― ¿¡Por qué la casa es un desastre!?―Claire interrumpe en la cocina, aterrada por el pasillo en destrozos.

―Claire, ya tengo tu desayuno listo, toma asiento―anunció James con el plato de molletes puesto en la mesa

Claire quiere decir algo al respecto, pero las palabras no salen de su boca al ver aquella escena tan… hogareña. Al procesar un poco la información, la palabra “molletes” y al verlos en la mesa frente de Jim, la hizo sentarse.

Dio un bocado y saboreo con gusto, estuvieron el resto del desayuno disfrutando de la comida que hizo James.

|| • ||

—Te pareces a ellos―exclamo Jack a Jim.

— ¿A quiénes?―pregunto con el amuleto en mano. 

—Los cambiantes—respondió sin rodeos mientras se ponía en posición de combate con una de sus espadas―Espero que luches mejor que ellos.

―James, ¿crees que es buena idea dejar a Jim y Jack pelear?―pregunto Claire un tanto preocupada.

―No fue mi idea, de todas formas ya están iguales; Jack perdió un brazo.

―Pensé que sería injusto por eso.

Jack quería retar al llamado Trollhunters a en una pelea amistosa, James solo alzo los hombros cuando Jim le pregunto con la mirada “¿Estará bien?”. Al aceptar el ofrecimiento hablo con James a solas.

Le dijo que Jack quería comprobar fuerzas con él; «Tuvimos una discusión antes que llegaras, él quiere volver a Arcadia, pero le dije que aún estaba demasiado débil para eso; me malinterpreto y ahora te quiere vencer para volver a casa»

Lo comprendí, tuvo ese mismo sentimiento cuando estuvo en las Tierras Oscuras, la terquedad de Jack de volver a su ciudad era notoria, pero también la preocupación de James sobre volver a Arcadia lo era a su forma.

Jim conjuro el amuleto y este le brindo la armadura del eclipse y empuño a Luz de Día. Había una notoria diferencia entre Jim y Jack, tanto en aspectos como en su técnica en la postura para un combate.

Pero en la mirada de ambos, había cierta chispa, que en espectadores ajenos, podían describir que era lo más similar entre esos dos.

―Esto va terminar rápido―le dijo James a Claire.

Claire aparto su mirada de la pelea para verlo― ¿Tienes miedo que pierda?

―Tengo miedo que Jim pierda y que pase eso―señalo al duelo.

Claire abrió los ojos ante la escena, Jack tenía su pie descalzo en el cuello de Jim, este lo aprieta si en el mínimo esfuerzo, mientras con su única mano empuña su espada en punta a la cara de Jim.

―Bajaste la guardia―hablo Jack con frialdad― ¿dejaste de tenerme miedo a pesar que te rebane el cuerno?

―No…―exclamo para sorpresa de Jack―Solo que te entiendo.

Jack frunció el ceño y con fuerza clavo la espada en la tierra, a solo unos cuantos centímetros de Jim; soltó un suspiro de frustración―No me gusta que me dejen ganar.

Retiro el pie de la garganta de su sobrino, Jim le sonrió en agradecimiento―Perdí, Jack ganó.

―Eso lo noté―exclamó James mientras se acerca a ellos.

―Eso significa, que iremos a Arcadia… y tendrás que hablar con ella―Jack levantó la ceja ante las palabras de Jim.

― ¿Ella? ¿De qué est-…? ¡NO! ¡No estoy listo, Jim!―el nerviosismo de James era evidente.

―Lo prometiste, James. Tienes que hacerlo.

―Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vi, ¡es una mujer rencorosa!―habló con temor―El que perdieras lo hiciste a propósito, ¡Esto está arreglado! Tanto Claire, Jack y yo, sabemos que puedes aguantar más tiempo en combate.

―Promesa es promesa.

― ¡Esperen!―interrumpió Jack en la conversación de los dos― ¿¡De quién hablan!?

|| >> ||

Se estiro el cuello de la playera, el estómago se sentía raro y las manos le sudan; acomodo un poco las flores del ramo que traía. Sin duda es un _deja vú_ , recuerda hacer esas mismas acciones en frente de una puerta cuando fue llevar a Bárbara al baile de graduación.

Claro que al final salieron de ese lugar a causa de poder manejar estar con tanta gente en un lugar; terminaron bailando en el kisoco del parque y comiendo frituras mientras escuchaban música en el walkman de James.

― ¡Ya voy!―la voz de Bárbara al otro lado de la puerta lo devolvió al presente.

¿Cómo podría empezar? ¿Por qué Jim lo dejo solo? No estaba solo, Jim veía entre los arbustos con los demás, pero le pidió explícitamente que él diera el primer paso. Las flores van a terminar destruidas o en llamas después de este encuentro.

― ¿Quién es?―la puerta al fin se abre.

La atiende una Bárbara adulta vestida para el trabajo, aún puede recordar cuando ella tenía el cabello largo y ese lindo vestido de cuadros que usaba en la escuela. Sus ojos azules aún tienen ese hermoso brillo que cuando la conoció.

―Ehh, ho-hola…―traga en grueso y Bárbara alza la ceja.

― ¿Se te ofrece algo?

―Yo-yo, bueno, ha pasado algo de tiem-tiempo…― ¡Por Deya! Sentía las mejillas calientes, no era el momento de actuar como un adolescente tonto y enamorado, es un adulto y que debe hablar de forma civilizada con su ex-esposa―Bueno, yo, eehh, _Colorata_ , lo que quiero…

Bárbara abrió los ojos en par, incrédula a lo que escucho y cerró la puerta, dejando a James con el ramo de flores ignorado.

James al fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad, se dio la vuelta―Pudo haber sido peor―quiso llamar a los demás para que intervinieran.

La mejor opción era que Jim fuera intermediario, esto había sido una pésima idea, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, una escoba impacto contra su cabeza.

― ¡¡¡No se artimaña troll o cambiante sea está!!! ¡¡PERO NO ME VAN A ENGAÑAR!!

Mientras James recibía escobazos por parte de Bárbara y quería explicarse, Strickler mirando por la puerta con un bebé en brazos, visualizo a lo lejos a Jim.

― ¿Jim?

―Hola…―saludo y con eso Bárbara dejo su agresión―Mamá, creo que ya fue suficiente.

― ¿¡Jim!? ¿De verdad eres tú?―apretó la escoba entre sus brazos― ¿O esto es una trampa?

―Tranquila, Sra L―habló Toby―Si es nuestro Jimbo. Lo mejor sería que lo habláramos con calma, entre ustedes tres… 

― ¿Entonces él…?―Bárbara poso su mirada en James.

Era como ver un fantasma del pasado, uno donde los dos se habían caído de la bicicleta y terminaron terriblemente lastimados.

―Hola, Barbs―dice con nervios.

|| • ||

― ¿Te divertiste que Jimmy recibiera una paliza, no es así?―pregunto, por su tono, era claro que Jack estaba enojado con Jim. Su rostro no se podía bajo esos googles de aviador roto y la máscara de hockey.

―No te preocupes por eso―habló James con una bolsa de hielo y echo un suspiro―Me lo merecía después de todo.

―Pensé que solo te gritaría, para ser honesto―comentó Jim con un bebé en brazos, el infante parecía no querer despegarse de él.

―Bien, ahora me pueden explicar ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?―rompió la conversación Bárbara.

Strickler había llegado de la cocina con tazas de té, y unos cuantos cubiertos como aperitivos para Jim, aunque podría usar la máscara para comer los emparedados y las galletas que por supuesto, no había hecho su madre. Los emparedados eran por cortesía de Strickler, aunque sigue sin gustarle la idea de que este en la casa con su mamá; él era mejor cocinero que ella y no quería que ella ni los bebes murieran de inanición. Por otra parte, las galletas son de Nana, las trajo Toby para la ocasión.

Toby había sido muy servicial al respecto de su estadía desde que volvieron a Arcadia.

No lo decía por él, sino por ellos.

|| << ||

El único al que podía confiarle secretos tan grandes, siempre fue a Toby. No es que no confiara en su madre, pero como podría iniciar una conversación con un tema que seguía siendo delicado para los dos, ahora, cuatro; si contaba al tío Jack.

“Ey, mamá ¿Recuerdas al idiota de mi padre? ¿Él que nos abandonó y rompió tu corazón en miles de pedazos? No resulto ser tan malo, de hecho ¡Hasta encontró al tío Jack cuando intentó matarme y comerme!”

Tendría que ir a Arcadia para hablarlo de forma directa y con calma, si es que no quería acabarse su plan de celular en discusiones que durarían varias horas, tomando en cuenta el nerviosismo de su padre con las acciones impulsivas de su madre.

Creo que ya estaba entendiendo muchas cosas de sí mismo.

Ya que no había un Giro en esas tierras, por razones obvias, lograron rentar un auto lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudieran entrar, incluyendo a Blinky. Aunque se había negado a ir con buenas razones, era el Jefe ahora, tenía responsabilidades ahí, Nomura se había ofrecido a cuidar su puesto para que pudieran hacer su viaje.

Aunque con las miles de excusas de Blinky, Claire y Jim sabían a la perfección que había extrañado a Aaarrggh desde que se fueron.

Por eso la razón de irse de viaje los cinco juntos.

Merlín parecía no tener ninguna queja, nunca las tuvo después de James comenzará a entrenar a Claire sobre su magia negra.

“El tiempo lo dirá todo, es mejor que estar preparados ¿no es así?”

Y después de decir aquello, se encerró en su habitación y pocas veces salía de ella por si ocupaba alguna cosa. El viaje no fue una excepción, no dijo nada, y siguió trabajando en lo que fuera que hacías.

Sin alguna prohibición en juego, solo el sol como uno de sus peores enemigos si es que viaje era de día, no había mucho impedimento para no hacer el viaje.

Lograron llegar a Arcadia Oaks durante la puesta del sol.

Los únicos que sabían de la llegada de ellos, era Toby y Aaarrggh, y también puede que lo supieron la familia de Claire. No por culpa de Toby, Ophelia, la madre de Claire, la había llamado durante el viaje; era lo suficientemente intuitiva para darse cuenta que su hija se encontraba en la carretera conduciendo rumbo a Arcadia.

Claire no pudo excusarse para ayudar a los miembros de la familia Lake, debido a lo mucho que extraño a su propia familia.

― ¿Están seguros que…?

Jim le sostuvo las manos―No te preocupes, Claire. Te avisare si algo paso, de todas formas, estas aquí por la familia.

Claire le dio un beso en la nariz y abrió la puerta del auto, donde estaba el conductor.

―Eso significa ¿Qué puedo conducir?―pregunto Jack.

Un “No” al unísono de los demás integrantes dentro del automóvil se escuchó en sincronía, Jack, en acto de molestia, se puso de nuevo la máscara de hockey. James se puso al control del volante y fue directo a la casa Lake, aunque fue detenido en la avenida por un gran troll.

― ¡Aaarrrggh!―la emoción en la voz de Blinky fue notoria.

Nomás salió del auto y Aaarrrggh le dio la bienvenida con un abrazo bien merecido, Jim no se quedó atrás, no solo abrazo a ese gigantesco troll, también a su mejor amigo.

― ¡Jimbo!

―No sabes cuánto te extrañe, Tobes.

―Es claro, tengo encanto.

Jim lo miro con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa en burla―De verdad has pasado mucho tiempo con Steve.

Toby soltó un suspiro en frustración—Casi 24/7, no es del todo su culpa, después que Aja y Eli se fueron al espacio, y que mi película fue un éxito, es obvio que quiera ser la próxima estrella de mi siguiente filme…―Jim río ante la broma, pero la ligera tos lo despertó de su ensoñación.

― ¡Oh, cierto! Toby, él es James y Jack…

― ¡Wow! ¿De verdad, verdad, verdad eres el Señor L?

― ¿Señor L?―cuestiono confundido.

―Señor Lake―explico.

―Oh, sí. Lo mejor sería entrar a ver si…

―Wow wow wow… ¿Piensas entrar a ver a la Doctora L después de no haberla visto en tanto tiempo?

―Bueno, ya que lo dijiste en voz alta, ahora estoy nervioso. Sé que Bárbara y yo no quedamos en buenos términos…

―No lo hicieron―respondieron al mismo tiempo Jim y Toby.

―Pero, necesito que revise a Jack por lo de su amputación y además no tengo flores...

―Tranquilo, yo me encargo.

|| >> ||

―Sabes, Tobes. Deberías de llamar cuando quieras una revisión con anticipación, me encuentro ocupado―informo con Krel con varias pantallas azules frente suyo.

― ¡No estoy interrumpiendo nada! Además, solo estas organizando archivos mientras tu novio está dormido sobre tu regazo―exclamo Toby detrás suyo y del sofá.

―Necesitaba limpiar mi escritorio y eso lleva tiempo y dedicación; además es mi asistente, no mi novio.

―Estas usando solo dos brazos y los otros dos los usas para abrazarlo ¡Y ni si quieras eres un akiridion ahora mismo!

―Muy bien, dime ¿Cuál es el sujeto de estudio?―pregunto resignado.

Aaarrrggh lo tenía pegado en el pelaje, desde su encuentro en la avenida, Jack le tuvo un extraño afecto al gran troll pacifista, se desprendió de él y se presentó ante ese moreno con cuatro brazos. Krel lo examino y abrió los ojos ante una idea que surca por su mente.

― ¡Me puede servir para el proyecto P-7!―hablo con emoción.

Dejo a abrazar a su asistente y le pasó un dedo por el cuello, se apartó un poco, porque él se levantó ante reacción que tuvo; Seamus estiro los brazos para desperezarse.

― ¿Qué sucede?―pregunto adormilado.

―Tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿Qué te parece un reto?

Seamus abrió los ojos y le brindo una mirada―Perderás, así que acepto.

Sin que Jack pudiera preverlo, los dos adolescentes se fueron encima de él, uno midiéndole el brazo, otro pasando un escáner, revisando sus ojos, analizando su herida. Fue una caravana de frases largas, matemáticas y médicas, hasta diría mecánicas u de otro planeta; lo único que pudo entender fue que el rubio dijera «Lucy, prepara café y chocolate»

―Enseguida, terroncito―respondió aquella mujer de vestido con flores rojas.

―Lucy, también podrías conseguir unas flores para este amiguito―exclamo Toby mientras señalaba a James.

― ¡Aaaww! ¿Tendrá una cita, muchachito?

―Yo diría, más bien, como una especie de encuentro.

―Okay~―respondió la robot rubia.

― ¿Siempre son así ellos dos? Estaba seguro que Johnson no le agradaba Krel―menciono Jim al ver la escena.

―Solo sé que un día dijo Krel que haría a Seamus su asistente, ni Mary, que es su manager, sabe cuándo esos dos se volvieron cercanos…

― ¿Mary de manager?

―Dice que se gana mejor siendo manager, incluso estamos discutiendo sobre la nueva película y ya le ha conseguido varios sesiones de modelaje a Krel ¡Ella es un tiburón!

―Eso sería todo―exclamó Krel anotando en una de sus pantallas azules―Regresen mañana para ser el jurado.

― ¿Jurado?―pregunto Jack.

―Jurado para tu prótesis, los Blancs no son un buen jurado después de todo―exclamo Seamus como algo obvio.

― ¿¡Me van hacer un nuevo brazo robot!?

―Si―respondieron ambos.

―Si te es posible Aaarrrggh ¿Nos puedes traer unas cosas?―pregunto Krel.

― ¿Qué clase de cosas?―cuestiono Blinky.

―Desde la llamada “Noche eterna”, la fuente de poder que antes era MercadoTroll, aún conserva cierta energía poderosa.

― ¿Están usando restos corruptos de Piedra Corazón?―exclamo alarmado.

―Los purificamos antes, es sorprendente como la magia troll se combina a la perfección con la tecnología akiridiana―hablo Seamus mientras se ponía unos lentes azules.

―No te preocupes, Blinky―hablo Aaarrrggh para calmarlo.

Blinky lo miró―Claro que no me preocupare, iré contigo, Aaarrggh―anunció con desición.

―Aquí está sus bebidas, amores… Y también tus flores, muchachito.

|| • ||

―… Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, Doctora L―contó Toby.

―Las flores nunca fueron idea mía―explicó James dándole un sorbo al café.

Bárbara se quitó los lentes, se dirigió en silencio hasta quedar frente a frente con Jack, le retiro la máscara de hockey para descubrir su rostro infantil.

―De verdad no res un troll―exclamo Jack.

―Y tú de verdad eres Jack. Tenías razón James, si se parece a Jim―hablo con una sonrisa enternecida de cariño.

Jack sentía las mejillas rojas, quería decir algo más, pero las palabras eran escasas―Por cierto, Bárbara…―por suerte James hablo―Me gustaría discutir algo contigo, en privado.

La sonrisa amorosa de Bárbara cambio drásticamente a una expresión seria―Por supuesto, pero solo nosotros dos―exclamo mirando a Jim

Él quería decir algo respecto, pero algo de esperarse que ellos dos quería discutir aquello en privado, se tuvo que resignar y asintió con la cabeza. Bárbara guío a James al sótano, sabía que era una de las habitaciones más aislantes del lugar; que viviera un troll ahí durante meses y ella no se diera cuenta, era un buen antecedente.

Al fin que los dos estuvieron ahí, uno frente del otro, era casi inverosímil, porque ahora todas esas cosas comenzaban a cobrar un rango de sentido… incluso el hecho de ver a su ex y padre de Jim en el cuerpo de un muchacho de 16 años.

―Bárbara, lo siento.

Ella respiro en hondo―No, tenías razón―aquella declaración los sorprendió a ambos por igual— ¡Dios santo! ¡Pensé que habías tenido un ataque y te habías hecho daño! No pensé que lo que me decías era verdad.

―No te culpo por no creerme, solo no llores…―se acercó con cuidado, temeroso que no aceptara sus gestos.

Ella se lo permitió, y le pudo limpiar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Los hizo con un cuidado que solo recuerda propio de James, ¡realmente era él! No lo olvido, después de todo Jim era casi su imagen y un recordatorio que pudo guardarlo con el paso del tiempo.

Siempre con el pensamiento que no podía ver a James en Jim, y era claro eso, Jim era su propia persona, alguien independiente de lo que fue James, le costó un poco creerlo; más cuando lo veía cocinando o al ponerse nervioso, pero Jim siempre será Jim.

Ya sea si James estuvo en su vida o no.

Era su hijo. El hijo que ella crío.

―Barbs, me gustaría entregarte esto―con la vista más clara y vio lo que le mostraba; era el dije de calavera.

―James, ¿me estas devolviendo el regalo?

―Algo así―respondió en monótono―Cuando estuve atrapado en el pasado, me di cuenta de mis errores, así que acumule mucha magia en este collar para ti.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?―no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

―Ninguno de los dos, incluso los que están en la sala, estamos seguros aún. Y necesito que tú estés a salvo con esto.

― ¿Qué es lo que va pasa?―pregunto temerosa.

―No lo recuerdo, cuando di el salto para regresar al presente, a un presente donde una versión mía no existe; borró gran parte de mis memorias y cosas importantes, solo sé que necesitaba que la línea del tiempo siguiera un curso donde yo pudiera encontrar a Jack y te diera esto.

Ella lo acepto, se lo puso y lo oculto en su ropa, podría sentir cierta energía emanar de ella―Si algo sucede, prométeme que Jim se mantendrá a salvo.

―Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Barbs―admitió con una aura triste.

Le brindo un beso en la frente y salió del sótano.

Fue el adiós que nunca le pudo decir a Bárbara.

|| • ||

―Sabes, te ves menos feo con la máscara―hablo Jack a Jim con cierta hiperactividad.

―No debiste de darle refresco―exclamo Jim sentado en la banqueta.

No sabía cómo ellos terminaron en el estacionamiento de una tienda abierta las 24 horas. Solo supo que tanto él como Tobes siguieron al dúo de hermanos Lake.

―Yo ni siquiera pude comprar mis cigarros―habló James dándole un sorbo a la lata.

― ¡Había olvidado el sabor de la mora explosiva!―exclamo con emoción Jack dándole un largo sorbo a su lata.

― ¿Es bueno que tome tanto refresco?―pregunto Toby preocupado.

―Estuvo años comiendo trolls y cambiantes, y también con restricción a la azúcar después de las 7 de la tarde. Yo creo que está feliz.

― ¡Oooohhh! ¡¡Espera!! ¿¡QUÉ ESTUVO COMIENDO QUE!?

―Largo y corta historia―habló Jim.

―Espero que cuentes con detalles.

En lo que Jim le contaba todo lo sucedido con el tío Jack siendo aquel “Monstruo Blindado” que atemorizo a muchos trolls, mientras que Jack estaba haciendo trucos con la bicicleta vieja de Jim; James miraba al horizonte un tanto preocupado.

En noches como estás, donde las nubes blancas no invaden del todo el cielo y la luna es tan redonda.

Las palabras de Nancy resuenan sobre su cabeza cuando echo las cartas.

|| • ||

Después que Fontaine saliera en busca del ave mensajera, Nancy le ofreció cortésmente leer su destino, los dos sabían el desenlace de esté, pero James quería la opinión de una hechicera tan conocerá del tiempo y sus variantes como ella.

Barajeo con delgados dedos y saco tres cartas del manojo, las puso boca abajo y comenzó a voltearlas―El Heredero… El Hechicero… y el Campeador…

Las imágenes de dichas cartas, son tan familiares que traga en grueso al saber aquellas posibilidades.

―El destino y el tiempo ha escogido dos grandes posibilidades entre estos dos―señalo aquellas cartas.

―El destino y el tiempo…―empezó a decir con cuidado―Son descuidados, aún queda otra carta.

―El porcentaje es mínimo.

―Aunque lo sea, es mi decisión.

Nancy sonrió entre una dulzura y amarga tristeza―Si así lo desea, solo piensa en número, incluso el mínimo aleteo de una mariposa podría perjudicarlo. Joven James, disfrute mientras pueda, porque el destino y el tiempo querrán su pieza.

|| • ||

Respiro en hondo, podía escuchar como Jack le pedía un puntaje para el truco que realizo.

―10

― ¡Ves, Toby! ¡Ese truco no se merecía el 6!―reclamo Jack.

―Claro que sí, Jack―alegó Toby con el meñique alzado en la lata que tenía en mano.

―Yo dije que era un 8―se defendió Jim.

Las risas eran de esperarse.

James solo quiere un poco más de tiempo, antes que comience a mover las piezas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
